


New life in a strange age (Rewrite)

by JuanhKyr202



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuanhKyr202/pseuds/JuanhKyr202
Summary: May 8th.On that beautiful day, Ryuichi Asami and Akihito Takaba officially married. But this is the thing they absolutely didn't expect, they clearly remember that they had an accident, how can they still fine and they even celebrated their wedding.Before this all happened, they were on their way home after a date. Oh well never mind, if they can be together, anything can be overcome





	1. Unexpected accident, the journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> All of Finder's characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  
> The reason why I rewrite this fic is because in Part 2, Asami and the others will confront with so many powerful man and so if they are just students, they will not be able to fight back.

Asami and Akihito looked confused, both are in a room like the bride's room, Akihito confused. "What's going on?”

Asami shook his head as if he did not know either. There was a knock on the door at that moment, the middle-aged couple opened the door. "You two did a lot of work and then both fainted on the wedding day, so glad it was okay now."  
"Ryuichi, why are you standing here, you should go with your father now." the middle-aged woman said

The middle-aged man pulls Asami away, and Asami does not understand at all. Akihito sat stupefied, the woman looked at Akihito and smiled, "Are you ready?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
May 8th.  
On that beautiful day, Ryuichi Asami and Akihito Takaba officially married. But this is the thing they absolutely did not expect, they clearly remember that they had an accident how they aren’t injured, and now they even celebrated their wedding.  
Before this all happened, they were on their way home after a date. Oh well never mind, if they can be together, anything can be overcome

\-----------------------------Flashback-----------------------------  
4:30am  
Ring  
The phone ring wakes Asami from sleep. He took the phone up, the caller was Kirishama. After hearing Kirishima report on the phone, he wrinkled slightly “I know let Kiyoshi catches the man and bring him to the warehouse number 5. Get ready to pick me up at 5am, do not torture that man, I will come and do it myself.”  
Then Asami tries to get out of bed without waking up Akihito, but he wakes up dreamily “Why are you up so early?”  
He leaned back and kissed lightly on Akihito's forehead “Go back to sleep, I must go to solve some work, this noon I will let Suoh pick you up, we will have lunch together.”  
Akihito still sleepy reply “Ok, see you later”  
.  
.  
.  
5:30 am  
Asami was present at the shed, inside a warehouse with a man tied up in a chair, when he saw Asami come, he stammered “Asa ... Asami-sama, it was not my intention, it was not me”  
“Huh, you thought I would believe it, that you did not sell my stock information to the other gangs.”Asami just looked at him coldly  
He slowly went to sit in the chair opposite the man “I can believe you , because a guy who likes money and is afraid of death like you will not spit on and betray me, so I want to know who is behind.”  
The man who looked at Asami for a minute , he did not answer him, something that made him scared. Asami looked at the man attitude as he saw the person behind who appeared to be no ordinary person and that person had grasped the man weakness.

He looked at him for a moment then he said, “I advise you to tell who is that person to me, because whether he threatens or grasp your weakness, the one you betrays is me and I even more scary than that person 10 times 100 times 1000 times , if you did not want me to torture you to death and sending some of your organs along with the truth about you work to your wife and children, you should reveal who is behind everything. In the eyes of your wife and son you would be the model husband, the best father, how would they feel when they knew you were a scoundrel with smuggling and trafficking in children and prostitutes? Suddenly one famous CEO of a well-known electronics company involved in smuggling and yakuza seems not very good, I not only threatened.”

Then Asami ordered his man to pull the man's chair away and he used a small knife to stab the man on the shoulder, he screamed painfully. “I have a hobby of throwing knives, there are about 20 knives on the table if you keep silent for 2 minutes I will throw a knife. In the end, any part of your body intact, then I will send that part to your home.”  
“Higa ... Higashi Shou” The man is extremely frightened  
Having got the answer he wanted, Asami ordered Kirishima to create as a man in a car accident. Asami coldly looked at the man “This is a warning, you must know your position, betray me the price not only your life but also your wife and children.”

\------------------------------ (~^o^)~ -------------------------------  
Akihito, after waking up, rushed to the church to take pictures of an acquaintance's wedding, and then ran away to take a photo of a fashion magazine, after that he went to take a photo of a showroom. Busy until noon he went back to the newspaper, Suoh was standing there waiting for him, he boarded and Suoh drove him to a traditional Japanese restaurant.  
Akihito went to the private room and see Asami waiting for him, he went to sit next to him. Asami stretched his arms to Akihito waist and hugs him, he kissed his cheek lightly “After lunch finish and then go back home to rest, until the evening I will be home early. We going to go out to have dinner. And go see the movie the day before that you want to see. Do you want to go anywhere else?”

Akihito leaned on Asami and he rubbed his face against his shoulder and whispered “No, that's okay”

Then he lifted his face to kiss Asami’s chin. Now, the waiter brought the food, on the table is all the dishes he like, Akihito extremely happy not only because Asami called all the dishes he like but because today celebrated their seven years ‘After all these year he is still with me still love me even though Asami is always makes the emotionless face, his temperament is still hard sometimes in extreme’. But Akihito do not care, he just knows Asami love him, that’s enough for him 

After lunch, Asami returns to the office and Akihtio goes home. On the way home, he asked Suoh to take him to the mall, he wanted to buy gifts for Asami, thinking it was funny that he was going to buy gifts for the man who had everything in life.  
He after going to the end of a shop, he decided to buy Asami a tie, he did not know what to buy for Asami always cause him to think a lot. Then he returned home, Asami came home at 7:30 pm. Tonight he would drive himself, every year so on the anniversary he was driving himself to drive Akihito to the place Akihito want and give him the gift, which Akihito asked Asami not to get him a gift. Because Asami bought gifts for him all the unexpected, cannot imagine. For example, on the 3rd anniversary, he gave him a camera shop, in the fourth anniversary he bought a ski resort for Akihito, the fifth anniversary Asami bought an island for him. Because the value of the gift increased exponentially, so he just told Asami not to give away he only need to go out with him for a night is okay.  
\------------------------ (~^o^)~ ----------------------  
Asami and Akihito went out to dinner at a luxury restaurant where Asami had booked, they both went to watch a new horror film that Akihito had been busy last week so he cannot go to see it . Getting out of the movie theater was 10:30 pm, the two together come back. An unexpected event occurs as their car is waiting for the red light. The old bookstore on the side of the road suddenly leaks gas and causes a terrible explosion. Asami and Akihito just felt the pain and the burning, everything was dark ….

Next Chapter 2: Turns out I was sold


	2. Turns out I was sold

After the wedding, Asami and Akihito followed the middle-aged couple, walking for about 5 minutes, they reached a luxury mansion. That evening after dinner, they both went to take a bath and now they were in a bathrobe and sat opposite each other in bed. "Exactly what happened," Akihito wondered. Asami shook his head to express himself as he didn't know, Asami said "One thing is for sure this is not my body"

Asami pulls up his sleeve, letting Akihito to look, having a birthmark on his right arm. "Obviously I do not have a birthmark on my arm, so this is not my body," he said. Akihito nodded and said, "When the accident happened, the car was covered in fire, so our body could not be normal like this."

"Maybe our souls have left our bodies and entered their bodies," said Akihito, "but that means that these two people have died."

Asami raised his eyebrows. "Our souls enter the body of others, as if in the movie." Akihito calmly "Then you have another explanation that suits our current situation"

Asami was silent for a moment and he said, "At first, when I woke up my head was very painful and there were so many images in my head, maybe it was the memory of this body." "Like the reaction of who has lost memory ". Akihito said

Asami wondered "But according to what the middle-aged couple said, these two overworked and fainted, how could they die of overwork?"

"There may be something they have not told us," Akihito said. Asami nods and he pushes Akihito onto the bed, Akihito raised his eyebrows at him "What are you doing?"

Asami smirked, "Tonight is the wedding night, what else to do besides that?"

\------------------------------------- (~^_^)~ -------------------------------------

Akihito feels everything is spinning, his whole-body aches. Last night, Asami was really an animal, Akihito mumbled, "How could he able to do that like usual, while we were alive again 3,000 years later? He did not worry about anything, didn’t he? ". Akihito tries to stand up, but he cannot, so he falls on the ground. As Akihito struggled to sit up, he grumbled. "Wow started the day by kissing the floor, what a great way to start the day"

Now a maid came in, she looked at Akihito in disdain. She greeted "Good morning, Asami-sama"

Akihito felt so embarrassed that he was not wearing clothes at all, probably he should keep lying on the floor, on the first day, he was naked and the maid saw his body. 'Akihito, your life is f**king lucky'  
Suddenly someone went into the room and said coldly: "If you continue to look at him, I’ll let someone cut your eyes out."

The frightened maid turned around and bowed to the man, Asami goes to pick up Akihito, he orders "Get out". Akihito looked at Asami and asked him, "Where have you been?"

Asami carries Akihito to the bathroom, he let him into the bathtub and he said, "I go to see my parents, the two of them are waiting for you in the living room" Akihito nodded, and he looked at Asami. "Our souls come to the future, don’t you worry?”

Asami calmly "A little bit". He helped Akihito wash and he took a large towel wrapped around him, carrying him back to bed. Asami went on to say, "What has happened is that we can only accept it, starting from now we have to live well."  
Asami and Akihito go down to the living room to meet Asami's parents. Asami's father took a sip of tea and said, "Tomorrow you should prepare for your honeymoon. It's been a long time for Asami to have 10 days off. "

"Where are you planning to go for a honeymoon?" Asami's mother asked. Asami lazily leaning on the sofa "Wherever Akihito likes to go". Asami's parents turned to look at Akihito and the two of them were waiting for an answer. Akihito softly said, "I don’t have any special place to go, I want to let Asami decide"  
Asami sat up straight and picked up a cup of tea to drink. "Then I'll choose a town in the south of the area." Asami's father agrees, "That place has beautiful scenery, cool air, good food, that's a good option."

After a while Asami leads Akihito to the dining room, Asami waits for Akihito to eat, and the two go to the garden together, Akihito runs around the garden, the exotic flowers that Akihito has never seen before, made him attracted. Asami sat on the bench in the small house in the middle of the lake and looked at him. Asami had the impression, "I'm not taking my wife for a walk, it's like taking my son to the park."

Akihito plays for a while, when he is bored, he approaches Asami and sits down. Akihito excitedly grabbed Asami's shirt. "I saw a flying car, it was so beautiful, it seemed like it came here."  
Asami first heard about the car, though in the memory of this body there was also a mention of the car. Asami touches Akihito's cheek "You mean F-car?". Akihito leaned his head at Asami, wondering, "What is F-car?". Asami rubs Akihito's head "It's the kind of car that's used in the world, it's flying, and it's called F-car. You like it, let me buy one for you someday."

There is one person who now walks to the lake and says, "The newly married couple always hugged each other, single people like me are so miserable"Akihito lifted his face to look, then he felt that person look familiar, Akihito rolled his eyes "Mikhail Arbatov." He walked closer and said, "Yo my best friend." Asami begins to feel a headache when remembered in this world. Mikhail is his best friend.

Asami calmly smiled "What are you doing here?". Mikhail says, "Well there are some things at the base that need to tell you"

Asami stood up to accompany Mikhail to his home office. Mikhail before he followed Asami, he waved to Akihito. Five minutes later, Akihito wandered in the mansion, Akihito sighed. "What should I do, I'm so bored." But now Akihito sees two maids secretly talking to each other. He thought of leaving but he heard his name was mentioned.

Akihito realized that it was the maid in the morning, she was pouting, saying, "His body is not good at all, he's obviously just a kid."The other one agrees, "He's only nineteen years old, and Asami-sama is 35 years old, Asami-sama is Hope's youngest general, a genius but also a grandson of the Asami clan, the most powerful clan of Area one "

The maid in the morning nods, "He is not worthy, because his uncle has a business relationship with the Asami family, who eventually sells the nephew because of the contract." The other person continued, "He is an orphan, he has sinned before." Akihito heard this, he shook his head and walked away, he sighed and muttered "It turns out that I was sold"

\-------------------------(/O.o)/-------------------------  
The next day Asami and Akihito prepare to leave, Akihito suddenly wants to take a public airship instead of a private one. Asami did not mind, he thought, 'Whatever'

Unfortunately, on the way south, the Sapphire Blue 02 crashed into a forest. As the spacecraft is falling, Asami creates a giant ice ball to protect Akihito and him. However, Asami and Akihito still felt the ship shaking and colliding so hard on the ground. Then the medical team of the spacecraft busy rescue the wounded, the injured were 45 people, the dead were 15 people. Because the spacecraft was so badly damaged, people had to temporarily camp outside. The captain sent the rescue message to the center, but wait two days, the rescue team can come here, because in Area One suddenly encountered a storm, so the spacecraft could not fly.

Some volunteers guarded the tent camp tonight, Asami interacted with Akihito by thought. Akihtio cannot describe people in the future anymore, everyone has a special ability, animals are mutated, the gundam flying like in the movie. In the end, Akihito along with Asami and three others in the western guard. The other three looked at anyone like who owed their money, looking extremely criminal and difficult personality.  
‘I look like the most normal human being, there will be a rescue team in 2 days, I'll be fine’. Akihito thinks. In the afternoon, the air became pleasant, and at night the temperature was very cold, and Akihito began to feel his arms and legs numb. Asami took the blanket wrapped around Akihito, he hugged him.

Suddenly a loud roar echoes, people start to feel scared, from the darkness slowly come out is a giant tiger, on its head has two horns. It does not attack, it just looks at people in front of it, and suddenly it jumps toward a female passenger. It launches an electric shock, one man immediately makes a protective shield, the tiger steps backward. Asami recognized that person is coach Kirishima of the Area One’s Military academy. Akihito asked Asami “Why did it choose to attack her?”

“Because she also has the ability to use electricity. If it eats her flesh, it will become more powerful” Asami whispers to Akihito

Akihito slightly rolled his eyes, then suddenly the tiger was hit by a large force and its body hit the tree trunk and make the tall tree fall. Asami turned to look and realized it is coach Kazumi, he just used his wind energy to beat the tiger, it snarled and stood up to stare at Kazumi.Then it roars loudly, everything around is shaken, along with the tremor is a large amount of electricity released from its mouth. Kirishima, along with several passengers, immediately created a protective shield, covering everything in the area attacked by the tiger. At this moment, some man uses the ability to control plants to tie the tiger, but the tiger repeatedly struggles to escape, finally by a lot of passengers trying and Suoh uses wind to push the tiger down, it cannot escape anymore.  
At this moment, Suoh glances at Asami, as Asami uses his firepower to kill the tiger. After solving the tiger, the sky was light as well, the night watchmen go to rest in the tent, the rest will guard.

Next Chapter 3: Meet the old lover in the honeymoon  
author's comment  
Akihito mumbled "Akihito ehh, your life is f ** king lucky, meet old lover in the honeymoon" (|||=.=)


	3. Meet the old lover in the honeymoon

The next day, things were still normal, Akihito was sitting on a tree and looking at an empty space, Asami is standing on the ground and leaning against the tree, talking to Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. Fortunately, today no mutated creatures attacked them, Akihito wears a wireless headset and starts playing music from the bracelet contact. This bracelet is extremely handy, it can be both a phone and a computer, Akihito feels lucky to be with Asami to the future, not the past.

About 10 minutes later, Asami climbed up the tree and sat next to Akihito. Asami looked at the remote mountain "There is good news". Akihito looks at Asami "What news". Asami pointed toward the mountain, Akihito watched. "Behind that mountain there is a small town and they can send people to save us," Asami told Akihito. Akihito wondered "How long will it take them to get here?". Asami replied "About half a day"

Akihito nodded, and the sun began to descend. Akihito admits "It's a sunset, it's beautiful". Asami looked at the sunset and said "Indeed." He thought about it and said, "Well, the honeymoon has not been ruined, we can stay in that small town for a day and then go to the southern town"

Akihito nodded, about 20 minutes later, two of the spacecraft flew to where Sapphire Blue 02 crashed. After arriving in that small town, Asami and Akihito stayed at a motel, although Asami was not exactly likes to stay in the cheap motel, but it's better than sleeping in the tent. The next morning, Akihito was so sorry for his back and his eyes. The bed was uncomfortable, so his back was aching, his eyes were not sleeping all night so now he looks like a panda. Akihito sighed. "I'm with Asami for 7 years so I'm getting into the habit of just enjoying the best stuff like him." Akihito laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, not the best thing, do not use"

Unlike Akihito, Asami sat up and stretched his shoulders, it seems that the bed did not affect his sleep. Akihito jerked his eye at him. 'High adaptability'

Asami turns to look at Akihito and teases him. "Three thousand years later the panda still exists". He took his pillow and hit Asami's smirking face, then he went to the bathroom. Asami happily thought, 'Ehh, the kitten is upset.'

After breakfast, to make Akihito happy, Asami leads him to the market, to see what the future market is different from the past. Although this is just a market in a small town, and Asami has never been to the market, just to make the kitten happy, so he went to the market. 

The market was held in a large glass dome, Akihito looked over here and there. Asami is still emotionless, he only commented 'It looks more modern and beautiful, but still nothing interesting. '  
Later, when going deeper into the market, Asami holding Akihito's hand, he whispered to Akihito, "Be careful not to get lost, young children are not allowed to run around"

Akihito glared at Asami and used his other hand to pinch Asami, but of course Asami did not give him the chance to easily pinch him. After a moment of trying, Akihito gave up. He let Asami lead him deeper into the market, crossing a fork, having a shop that attracted Akihito, he and Asami came in. A shop sells a lot of souvenirs, most of which are low-powered energy stones that are removed after mining, so it is often used as jewelry or decorations.  
As Akihito and Asami watched a few items together, a blonde man came out and asked, "What do you want to buy?"

"Do you want to buy something as a gift for your parents?" Akihito looked at Asami. He asked Akihito back "What should I buy?"

Akihito looked at the blonde man and said, "Which item is special in the store? ". He nodded to Akihito. "Our shop has two pieces of ancient jade."

"Take it out for us to see" Asami said. He invited Asami and Akihito to sit at the tea table, and then he went to get the jade. 

Five minutes later he held a wooden box in his hand and went out to the table. When he opened the wooden box, Asami and Akihito saw the two pieces of white jade engraved, Akihito praised "It is beautiful". Asami picked up the jade and thought, 'In a small-town shop, they can have two pieces of ancient jade like this, this seems a bit strange'

Asami put the jade down and asked, "Where does the jade source come from?". He replied, "It is an heirloom." Akihito was surprised "Heirloom?!". Asami asked, "Why do you sell the heirloom?". He said, "Because of the circumstances"

Asami bought two pieces of jade, he opened the space ring to store it. Space rings are a necessity for everyone, and they are often used to store objects, except for living things. Asami and Akihito leave the shop, a while later, while the blonde man wipes the decorations in the store, a blonde teen comes in. "Big brother, today you look so happy."

The man turns to look at the boy "Ryan, now you can go to The Are One's Military Academy." He wrinkled his eyebrows and said, "How can we afford to pay tuition?"

The man smiles, "I just sold the thing." Ryan wondered "The souvenirs of the store are not expensive; how can you afford to pay tuition?”. The man was silent, Ryan seemed to understand. "Don't tell me you sold the heirloom." The man nodded, but before Ryan could say anything, he said, "Ryan, you've been trying so hard to get into the Area One's Military Academy and you've passed the exam so do not give up now. " Ryan was silent, the man told Ryan to go inside to cook.

Now, Asami and Akihito had left the market, and both were on their way to the motel. But suddenly they meet a person, Akihito interacts with Asami by thinking, 'That person looks like Liu Feilong'. Asami replied 'It's Liu Feilong of this world and he is my cousin'. Akihito opened his eyes wide and looked at Asami, as if to say, 'You're kidding, aren't you?' Asami looks back at Akihito as 'No' . Akihito slightly jerked his eyes. 'Asami has two strong enemies, but now one is a close friend, one is cousin. Fate really likes to fool with people'

Asami introduces Akihito to Feilong and he also greets Akihito. Asami looked at Feiong "Why are you here?" Feilong replied, "I have a mission here". They went to a coffee shop to sit down and talk. They sit at a table outside, Akihito suddenly heard a voice in his head: Amarus. It was so long before he didn't hear someone calling his name, a gust of wind blowing from behind him. Akihito turned around and suddenly he saw a familiar shape, still blue eyes like the ocean, still brown hair like chocolate. 

Akihito turned to look elsewhere and felt like the world stopped, he could not hear any sound other than the person calling him. Then a voice repeated his name "Akihito ... Akihito ... Akihito". He realized that Asami was calling him, Asami asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine". Akihito said, Feilong looked at the two of them "I have to go, wish you have a happy honeymoon. Akihito, I'm looking forward to seeing you at the academy". Akihito looked at Asami as he asked, "Which Academy?" Asami responds, "Feilong is a teacher in The Area One's Military Academy, after honeymoon you will go there to study"

Akihito widened his eyes and said, "Military academy?". Asami calmly nodded, Akihito continued, "I will become a soldier?". Akihito opened his mouth suddenly, Asami helped him lift his chin to close his mouth, Asami softly said "No need to worry".

\---------------------------------- (!!!._.) -----------------------------------

The next day Asami and Akihito arrived in the south town at noon, resting in the room until 2 pm, Akihito wants to go to the beach, but Asami has always thought that where there are crowds do not go. He does not like the feeling of having people around him and looking at him craving.

Akihito begged him, but he still refused, Akihito is sitting on the bed without looking at Asami, he turned his face, Akihito pouted at him. Asami says, "Okay, stop sulking, I'll go to the beach with you". Akihito smiled brightly and embraced Asami rubbing his face against Asami stomach. Asami rubs his head and he pulls him up, leaving the room. Outside the beach, there are a lot of thrilling games, Akihito wants to play all of them, he looks happy and Asami is emotionless, he only follows Akihito.

After an hour, Akihito was tired. He and Asami sat in the tent. On the beach there are many types of tents. There are many tents inside with tables and chairs, and tents have beds. Akihito looked at Asami "Do you want something to eat?". Dropping the veil down, Asami lay on the bed nodding.

Akihito goes to the buffet room, he takes a plate and goes around to pick up the dish. "Amarus Schneider," a voice said in his ear, Akihito nearly dropped the plate when he heard his name. He turned around and looked at the familiar looking man, Akihito stammered "Kyr ... Kyr ... Kyros". That person smiled and said, "It turns out you have not forgotten me yet, I'm glad". Akihito still cannot believe "But how ....". Kyros smirked, "How am I here?" Akihito just stood there staring Kyros, now nothing can describe his feelings.  
"After I die, the soul comes to the future just as you do." Kyros whispered into Akihito's ear. He pushed Kyros slightly, Kyros looked at him "See you later". 

Akihito watched Kyros go away, he muttered, "Meet your old lover in the honeymoon, Akihito your life f ** king lucky". At this moment, someone called "Akihito". He turned around and saw Asami coming and asked, "What's wrong?". Akihito shook his head, obviously not believing but he ignored it, Asami said "we have to eat fast and go back to the resort, it's going to rain". Akihito nods, while eating, he thinks 'It's best not to let Asami know about my past'

\--------------------------------------- (>\\\\\\\<) -----------------------------------

At 8 pm, in the resort's room, Akihito stood on the balcony and looked at the sea view at night, Asami came from behind hugging Akihito, he said "Since coming back from the beach, you seem sad". Akihito whispered, "Everything is fine, don’t worry". Asami turns Akihito's body and forces him to lean against the railing. Asami softly kissed Akihito, one of his hands inside Akihito's shirt and he rubbed his nipple. 

Akihito whispers, "Asami no, someone will see". Asami ignored Akihito's words, he continued kissing from Akihito's lips to his chin, then to his neck, Asami bit on it. Akihito just moaned as Asami sucks it, after that Asami took off Akihito's shirt. Asami kisses Akihito again, this time Akihito slightly opened his mouth, Asami immediately put his tongue in, Asami kisses deeper, until Akihito started breathing hard. He let go of him, his hands were stroking Akihito back.

Asami holds Akihito on the railing, suddenly having a thick wall of ice around the balcony. Akihito was surprised, Asami smirked "You think I'll let others see your body?". Asami slowly lowered his hand to Akihito smooth flat stomach, then he took hold of Akihito cock, he gently moved his hands up and down, rubbing it. Akihito gasped heavily, the hand behind his back slowly sliding down, Akihito leaned forward and bit at Asami earlobe.

Asami slowly stroked the curves of Akihito ass and gently putted his finger to penetrate the small and tight hole. Akihito jumped up to feel it. Asami added another finger, he started moving his fingers. After a minute, Asami took his fingers out. He slowly put his cock in, at first, he moved lightly and then he moved quickly, Akihito could feel the waves he moved in and out inside. The balcony filled with heavy breathing gasp, Akihito moaning, Asami increasingly moving faster and stronger. Akihito feels like a whirlwind of passion, finally Asami come inside Akihito, and Akihito come all over Asami stomach. But Asami did not stop, Asami used many other positions, they did it all night outside the balcony.

\--------------------------- (^\\\\\\\^) -------------------------

The remaining days of honeymoon Akihito just lie in bed, on the morning of the last day, while Akihito and Asami are eating breakfast together in the room. Asami suddenly said "You should take medicine"  
Akihito asked, "What medicine?" Then he held the glass of milk and drank it. Asami calmly said "Contraceptives". 

Akihito sprayed the milk in his mouth on Asami's face, and Akihito widened his eyes to look at Asami. He just wiped his face and continued saying "You do not know men in the future can also be pregnant"

Akihito jerked his eyes "You do not want to have children with me". Asami replied, "Because your body is too young, and you are a student, wait 2 or 3 more years to think about it."  
Akihito nods and he happily continues to eat breakfast, Asami drinks his coffee while looking at Akihito.

Next Chapter 4: New start at military academy  
author's comment  
Akihito returned to school :)) This would be a good or bad thing


	4. New start at military academy

After returning from the honeymoon, Akihito's butt was still very painful. Akihito gritted his teeth. "Unexpectedly, Asami could do that on the airship, making my butt more painful, and fortunately I had a week off, then enter the academy "

That night when he came down to the dining room, Akihito looked at the wooden chair. Akihito could already feel his butt hurts 'Oh my .... how can I sit still?'. Asami ordered the maid to bring a small pillow, Asami put the pillow on the chair and he sat down next to the chair, Asami looked at Akihito at the same time he patted the pillow. Asami's parents tried not to laugh and thought, 'Maybe I'm going to have a grandchild?' 

Akihito went to sit down, he stomped on Asami leg. Asami's father said, "Akihito, have you prepared enough stuff to move into the dorm?"

"Staying at the dormitory is not convenient," Asami said, "who will take care of him, his personality as a child, how can he take care of himself?" Akihito kicked Asami's leg lightly, interacting with Asami by thinking, 'Calm down, that attitude will make them realize you are not really their son.' 

Asami tries to smile with the two of them. "I'm just worried for Akihito a little bit." Asami's parents nodded and continued to eat, Akihito looked at Asami 'Why did you react so badly?'. Asami looked back at Akihito ' It's a military academy, letting you stay there is like throwing a kitten into a wolf's cage.'

Asami has not forgotten that there was a man approaching Akihito in the honeymoon. Asami is annoyed to think, 'Who is that person?'. Asami was calmly eating but in his head, he had not forgotten that brown-haired man. 

\----------------------------------- (~^.^)~ ------------------------------------

On the first day, Akihito in the Area One's Military Academy, first all the students have a ability test and then with the results of the written examination, the academy will classify. All dressed in military uniforms, to distinguish students of each year by looking at the color band on the left sleeve, and on the color band printed the name and class of the student  
First year students wear a green band, the second is yellow, the third year is blue and the fourth is red. Classes are ranked from S to D, Akihito is placed in class C, this class has 10 classes. Akihito in class C-5, and he is now bored sitting in the classroom, all subjects are always around Gundam, mutant animals, and a strange history of the planet.

Akihito feels that he is really an antique of this time, the earth that he knew did not exist 3,000 years ago. After the year when Asami and Akihito met the accident, about 5 years later, the earth was more polluted, natural disasters flooded. The world has jointly built the spacecraft, and Nasa has found a distant planet that can have life, and humans can migrate there. But it took four years to complete the spacecraft has a capacity of 5 million, with about 10 ships built. Unexpected thing happened, a meteor shower fell to the earth, causing utopian damage, millions of lives lost. The governments immediately let survivors move onto the spaceship. Mankind has lost more than 98 years to emigrating to the present planet, and food and water are initially tested by the scientists and secured by the military. 

Mankind has begun to rebuild, but too many people have lost their lives and new planets still have much to explore. Humans set up each area to live and no longer divided into countries, many walls were built to protect human from the mutated animals.  
Mankind has named the planet: Hope. They hope they can survive and rebuild what humanity once did. Science is growing, but the culture of the ancient earth is losing more and more. Since there is no national distinction, English, Chinese, Spanish is now used by all people. Of course, at any academy, any grade is taught in three languages. When people settled on Hope for about 10 years, people with special abilities appeared, initially only a few, now everyone has special ability. As food and water and the environment have changed the human body, Akihito feels most shocked as a man can also be pregnant. Same-sex marriage was widespread

\-------------------------- (~^o^)~ ---------------------------

Two days later, after 5 hours of sitting in class. Finally, lunch time, Akihito acquainted a friend sitting above him, his name is Ryan Hidetoshi. They both went down to the cafeteria, while they are standing in line, behind them there was noisy, there was a bunch of student want to get in the front, but the rest of the students seemed to be afraid and avoided and make way for them .

Akihito and Ryan also gave way to them, when their leader took the food, Akihito thought 'The bully will slip the banana peel and fall'. While he was walking, he slipped something and fell on the floor , the food tray fell on top of him, he shouting, "Who's that banana peel?". One junior said to him " There is no banana peel "

He rolled his eyes to the floor, where he had obviously seen a banana peel on the floor, and now there was nothing on the floor. Akihito also feel surprised he just accidentally think so that guy slipped and fell, he tried to think that guy slipped the banana peel again, and that guy has fallen again. The whole cafeterias laughed, then he shouted angrily "Shut up, do not laugh." 

He left the cafeteria, the junior followed him. Akihito and Ryan find a table to sit down for lunch, the canteen is restored as usual. Ryan said " Akihito, have you heard the strange story about the academy?"  
Akihito looked up and asked, "What's it?". 

Ryan continued " The western area of the academy, the old lab hall, last night had a bunch of freshmen trying to play the courageous game. They said that when they first stepped into the front yard, they could see a huge black object flickering through the window, and then there was the sound of a loud roar. Then a great force pushed them all out". Akihito asked, "And then". Ryan continued " They tried to come in again, and they saw the face of a huge demon on a window, it was staring at them, its eyes were red as blood."Akihito finished listening and said, " Let's go and see "

Ryan rolled his eyes at Akihito " Are you crazy? " . Akihito laughs and says " Not crazy just curious "

\--------------------------- (~^o^)~ -----------------------------

In the end, Ryan and Akihito went there. Akihito steps into the front yard in front of the building. Akihito feels cold, though the atmosphere is no different from other places in the academy. Something makes people feel cold, pushes the door and goes inside, Ryan is still grumbling.Suddenly the ground is shaking, something very heavy is coming, Ryan begin to panic " What is it, why the floor shakes ". Akihito had not even spoken yet, something had come before them. Ryan stammered " De....de.... devil ". Akihito did not know what it was, but it looked very ugly, very scary. It growled in an extremely loud voice. Akihito and Ryan quickly cover their ears, immediately after the roar, the whole door and the wall behind is freeze. It rushes towards them, Ryan says hastily " Time stop "

Immediately it stopped, it is standing like a statue. Cannot open the door to escape together and they ran to find the hiding place. Ryan says, " How do we escape here, the whole window is sealed, the main door is frozen ". Akihito ignored Ryan's words, he looked around the room they were hiding, and he said, " Looks like we are in the data store, we can find out why it is here "  
Ryan says, " Find out why it's here and then do what "

Akihito says " Every animal has weaknesses, we find information about it we can solve it, I saw the name on the necklace it carried, its name is Deimos. "  
After searching around the room, Ryan and Akihito also found a notebook on the cover labeled Deimos. But all the information inside is almost entirely blacked out, except for Deimos stats, which is a hybrid of many variants, with three abilities using ice, fire and wind. Deimos's attack and defense are very strong, but because of his big body, he is not moving so fast, while reading the notes, the floor shakes, Akihito and Ryan know it has found them. The door to the room was torn, Deimos ran towards them, Akihito recited a dozen times in his head: slipping banana peel, slipping banana peel .v..v..

Deimos slipped, slowly but unable to stand, he fell to the floor again, Akihito and Ryan took the opportunity to run away. But when the door opens, a large force throws Ryan towards the wall and he faints, Akihito is lifted by Deimos in the air, he tries to squeeze him, Akihito feels choked, he feels like dying. The amount of force in his body surged. 

Suddenly Akihito's eyes turn red and slowly he opens Deimos's hand that squeeze him, a big force that pushes Deimos away. Akihito dropped to the floor, he trying to regain his breath when a freeze of air came. Instinctively he covered his face with his arms, then on his wrists suddenly appeared a layer of black protective armor with red ruby color line, it absorbed all the cold air.

He suddenly had a severe headache on his head and pair of large black horns appear. He felt his back aching, a pair of large, long black wings swirling from behind. Look a bit like the wings of bats. His body is also covered with a hard-black armor with a red ruby color pattern. His hand is like wearing a set of black armor nails. A black mask with red ruby borders covering half of Akihito's face.

Deimos shoots fire balls at his side, his large wings shielding him, Deimos fires fire balls and ice blades even the wind blades, but the wings cover him. As Deimos ran close to Akihito, Akihito took a deep voice, feeling that it was not his voice " Kneel ". A powerful invisible force, forcing Deimos to kneel in front of Akihito. Deimos struggled to stand up, trying to use his power to attack Akihito, but Akihito's wings had still covered him, and no damage was done.

"A thousand invisible blades" Akihito's voice echoes from hell. Deimos is now just a mess of blood and flesh, Akihito feeling weak, he collapses. 

\------------------------------------ (/>.<)/ ----------------------------------------

When Akihito woke up, he found himself lying in a white room, and there were round objects flying in the air and it emitted a white light. Akihito raised his hand to cover his eyes as the light made him blink. 

"Are you awake, do you still feel uncomfortable?". Someone said softly

Akihito looked to the left to see a young man in a white blouse, he was sitting on a chair and he seemed to be writing something in a notebook. Akihto asks "Where am I?”. He replied, "The medical department of the academy". Akihito suddenly remembered something "So where's my friend?". The doctor said, "He wakes up and he is okay, he's just going out to buy late night food while waiting for you to wake up."

Akihito sat up, right now a man came in, Akihito opened his eyes wide and thought, 'I can see Asami wearing a black military uniform, I can die happily'. While Akihito was drooling and looking at Asami, Asami looked at the doctor coolly. "Can I talk to him in private?"

The doctor nodded and ran away, standing outside he gripped his chest muttering. "General Asami was scary, that look was horrible."

Asami coldly "Explain". Akihito bowed his head and whispered, now he looks like a child doing wrong and being discovered by an adult. Akihito tells Asami everything. He went to the bed and lifted Akihito's face. "Don't do that anymore, you will be punished if you do something like that again"

Akihito said softly "Ok". Asami bent down to kiss Akihito's lips "Good boy". Asami continues, "I'll tell the principal to let you stay out for a few days."

Next Chapter 5: The Dragon of Life and The Demon of Death


	5. The Dragon of Life and The Demon of Death

Asami leads Akihito to the academy gate, there is a black F-car parked in front of the gate, and a soldier standing next to the car. Asami introduces "Akihito, this is my assistant Lieutenant Takato" 

Takato greeted Akihito, he also greeted Takato. Asami and Akihito get in the car, Takato asks "General, where do you want to go now?". Asami says "To my villa"

Takato launches F-car, takes about 30 minutes, they arrive at Asami mansion, outside the city. Asami and Akihito got out of the car, Takato bowed and drove the F-car back to the main base. Asami leads Akihito into the villa, only Asami lives here and has no servants. Asami looked at Akihito. "I just bought this villa yesterday, this will be our home. I still do not like staying in the Asami mansion, I still like the life, just two people like before, another reason is If I stay at the Asami mansion I always have to pay attention to all my actions to avoid being detected "

Akihito nodded and looked around the living room, it was elegantly decorated. Asami leads Akihito to the master bedroom, Akihito takes a bath, and Asami goes to the bathroom of the guest bedroom. After a bath, Asami goes to the master bedroom but he doesn’t see Akihito, he goes down to the kitchen and sees Akihito cooking.

Asami leaned against the wall looking at Akihito and thought 'Going to the future still fine, I just need Akihito by my side'

Akihito suddenly turns around and sees Asami standing there "Wait a minute, dinner will be ready". Akihito continued "These cooking ingredients, did you go to buy it?". Asami shook his head "I asked Takato to buy". 10 minutes later, dinner was served

After having dinner Asami with Akihito went online together, just like virtual reality games, just wearing glasses and you will step into a virtual world. In the world there are also streets, shops, parks, cinemas and so much more. They went for a walk, and then went to the dock and they boarded a small wooden boat have a veil, which would automatically take passengers along the river that flows around the virtual town. After that, Asami and Akihito got out of the network.

\---------------------------------------------- (~^o^)~ --------------------------------------------

Today is Saturday, Akihito doesn’t go to Academy, he sleeps until 10:00 am. When he woke up, Asami was no longer by his side. Akihito walking around the villa and didn't see him. He went to the bathroom and found that Asami had add a toothbrush and a glass for him. When he came to the kitchen, he sees on the table, breakfast was prepared and wrapped, Asami left a note for him.

[Breakfast I have already done, just reheat and eat. I must go to the meeting today, at noon I will return]

Suddenly from behind him he heard a voice " Ehhhh he is so thoughtful, good husband "

Akihito turned around and he saw something like dolls or stuffed animals and he is flying, Akihito watching it, he felt it is very familiar. He rolled his eyes up to remember how familiar it was. It has a silver-blonde hair, with a large pair of black horns on its head, a pair of black wings that look like bat wings, worn over the body of the black armor with a red ruby pattern, a black mask with red ruby bordered cover half of its face. 

Seeing Akihito staring at, it said " Look enough, no need to roll your eyes ". Akihito asked it " What are you? ". It flew to sit on the table and said, " Eat your breakfast and then I will slowly tell you who I am "

Akihito began to reheat the breakfast and eat, it is saying " My name is Vasileios, in the way people think I am a demon but not really because I have a soul and the demon didn't have. For a long time on this planet, when mankind has not migrated here, there was a tribe who lived here for over a thousand years. I and the people didn’t cross each other's territory, I lived in the darkest part of this planet. The tribe was living in the best and greenest part of the planet, but it was also Axel's place. He is a dragon, no one knows how long he has existed, only know that he has been on this planet for a long time. He can give life to any person, but they must pay a price equal as the wish. He always asks for anything around him to have a pure heart, without making any mistakes, so anyone who make a mistake, whether big or small on his land, he took their life. "  
Akihito says, " A dragon is crazy with the desire to cleanse the world "

Vasileios smirked and said " He is crazy about himself, with the ability to give life and take life, he thinks that in this whole universe he is the most powerful one, the supreme. "

Vasileios continued " But I am different from him, since I was born I was able to take other people to the death and brought him back to the world. From the beginning I was only a normal member of the tribe. But because of him, he made his followers believe that my power is the forbidden magic, the disaster. They have driven me to the darkest place and I have never crossed that line with them. Until one day there was a boy who crossed that line, the dark place was so dangerous, I saved him, but I never thought he would come back, and so every day he still comes to me. By the time he was 24, his power was awake, and he was seriously ill. His ability to erode the life of things, Axel told his people that the boy had brought the disaster from the darkest area to the tribe. They burned him alive, I kept waiting for him day after day, when I found out he was killed. I destroyed half of the village, Axel's used one of his abilities, which he called eternal punishment. He imprisoned me permanently at the center of this planet. Although imprisoned, I still feel every change on the planet, and yesterday I heard your thoughts: I hear you want to live, to continue staying with the person you love, to become stronger to catch up with him. "

Akihito says, " Yesterday I could feel like I was killed by Deimos, how can I still live like this?"

Vasileios replied "When your soul was about to cross the line between life and death, I pulled you back, and I got my soul out of my body and into you, lending you my power. "Akihito asks, "So now you appear like this, why?”. Vasileios says "Starting today I am your guardian, when needed I will lend you my power, and you will be like yesterday."

Akihito suddenly remembered something and asked, " After I fainted, what happened, why I was outside the old house". Vasileios replied " I brought you and your friend out, and I cleaned up the mess of flesh and blood "

Suddenly Akihito's contact bracelet resounded with the notice of message. Akihito turned on the message and saw a 4D image appear, Asami told him that " This noon I can’t go back, there is an unexpected problem."

Soon after he got a call from Ryan, Akihito accepted the call, Ryan's picture showed up and immediately said "Hey Akihito do you want to go to the mall and the amusement park with me?". Akihito thinks a little bit and agrees. Ryan meets Akihito in front of the Eden gate at 1pm.

\----------------------------------------------- (/^_^)/ --------------------------------------------

The mall and the amusement park of the academy are located in the east, named Eden. A large place has indoor shops and outdoor amusement park, which are located on campus, but outsiders can buy tickets to visit and play, of course, they are only allowed to go within the area of Eden. 

The first thing Akihito want to do is to try all the famous dishes of Eden. So, he dragged Ryan from one restaurant to another, while both were drinking cappuccino and eating ice cream, and someone was walking towards them. The man said, " Long time no see Ryan "

Ryan replied happily " Brother Albert ". Ryan told Akihito " This is Albert, my cousin and he is a 3rd year student of our academy "

Akihito greeted Albert, then Ryan asked Albert " Who do you come with? ". Albert replies " My friend, he's coming over here ". When that person went to their place, Akihito sat motionless looking at him and thought ' Oh my god, it's Kyros '

At this moment Vasileios's voice resounds in Akihito's head ' This Kyros guy, I feel his soul is from the past.' Akihito heard Vasileios say and he was petrified ' Yeah, I have already known '. 

Kyros sat next to him and stared at him. Akihito pretends not to know, and continues to talk to Ryan. Then Albert suggested that all four of them play thrilling games together. Akihito has not spoken yet, Ryan was dragged along. They played a game called Glider in the air, each car has two-seater, which like the normal flying cars of this age, it would fly in large, transparent pipes. Pipes will have obstacles and bends up and down erratically. Kyros was sitting next to Akihito before Ryan could sit down. Inside the pipeline is a chain of five cars. Akihito along with Kyros sat on the first one, while Ryan and Albert sat on the third. 

Before the car departed, Kyros leaned against Akihito, and he whispered into Akihito's ear “We meet again, Amarus. Ah right now your name is Akihito. Before dying I thought I would never see you again, but unexpectedly, I met you in the future. When I saw you in that small town, I didn't think it was you, but my ability to see into the soul of others, so I realized it was you"

Akihito says, "After all, what do you want?". Kyros smirked and said, " I want you to come back to me "

Akihito says, " I was married ". Kyros smirked " I don't care "

After that, Albert want to go to the ghost house. Ryan is scared, Albert is a bit scared, Akihito has no feelings, Kyros is still whispering to Akihito, then Akihito says, "You’re flirting with me in a ghost house, you look at ghosts, they walk away without bothering us."

Kyros smiled and took Akihito hand to led him forward. Akihito tried to pull his hand out of Kyros hand, but he can’t and then he let Kyros hold his hand. Go out of the ghost house, Ryan and Albert waited for the two of them. Ryan saw the two of them holding hands, he teases " You two met for a few minutes, already hold hands "

Akihito tells Kyros to let go of his hand and tells Ryan not to misunderstand. Albert glances at Kyros and then ignores him. The four of them now go into the indoor shop. Ryan seems to find a furniture that he likes, and he rush into the store, Albert followed Ryan into the store. Akihito want to follow them, Kyros pulls his hand when Kyros prepares to say something, a familiar voice calls out Akihito name, he turns his head and sees Mikhail towards this way, followed by Asami. Looking extremely unhappy, Akihito thought ' I’m dead, if you look from behind, it's easy to make a misunderstand, Kyros holding my hand, standing close to me '

As Asami and Mikhail stood in front of him, Akihito quickly pulled his hand out of Kyros's hand, he tried to smile and said, " What a coincidence , why you two here ". Asami is still eye contact with Kyros, Mikhail whispers to Akihito " We are following Feilong, he is dating coach Kirishima "

Akihito glared at both Asami and Mikhail, Asami's looked at Akihito and said " Only Mikhail wants to follow Feilong, I’m dragged along , I was surprised to meet you here."

Mikhail looked at Kyros" You are the famous businessman Kyros Sergio Benvenuti ". Kyros nods and greets Mikhail.

At this moment, Ryan and Albert go out of the shop next to them is Feilong and Kirishima. All four of them saw Asami and Mikhail, they were surprised too. Suddenly they heard someone say, " Coach Kazumi ". Everyone turned to see Suoh sitting at the coffee shop opposite. Everyone was silent for one minute, then Mikhail looked at Feilong smiled nervously and said " Feilong is also here "

Kirishima says " Unexpectedly, everyone is here, maybe we can have dinner together."

Ryan agrees with Kirishima's opinion, Albert does not mind following, Asami and Kyros exchanges with their eyes, Akihito goes between them, he feels pressure on both sides, Suoh goes next Kirishima with an emotionless expression, Feilong only glances at Mikhail and then ignores him. Sitting in the restaurant nine people continue like that.

Ryan and Albert were like two outsiders, so choosing the silence was the best thing to do, Akihito could feel Asami's temper, but he was still calm and quietly eating. Mikhail seemed to want to ask Feilong something but Feilong ignored him, so he kept silent. Suoh continued his emotionless face, Kirishima eating, as if everything has nothing to do with him.

Kyros calmly sit to enjoy a glass of white wine. he occasionally looked at Akihito, while Kyros looked at Akihito, Asami's cold air continued to rise. On the way back home, Asami still don't talk to him. Akihito feels like when he reaches home, he will die. 

Feilong goes in front and Mikhail follows behind, silent and no one speaks. Today everyone likes to be silent, Suoh and Kirishima just silently go to the hostel for the coaches.

Next Chapter 6: Our secret in the apple orchard  
author's comment  
Akihito's past will be revealed  
Suoh and Kirishima's love story  
Two children holding hands under the starry sky. A sentence inadvertently engages two people for life.  
"I will definitely be your groom"


	6. Our secret in the apple orchard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter (/ ^ _ ^) /  
> This time I really made Akihito's past a lot darker, Asami and Kyros definitely will not let each other live happily :)))

As soon as they arrived home, Asami pressed Akihito against the wall, one of his hands against the wall, another hand lifting Akihito's chin, he asked "What is your relationship with Kyros?"

Akihito looked at him for a minute, thinking carefully about the decision to tell him the truth about himself. Then he touched his face " Let’s sat down on the sofa, then I will tell you everything "

After sitting down, Akihito said " For me Kyros is a benefactor, is a brother and old lover "

Akihito paused a moment and continued " I have been with you for 7 years, surely you are used to that I’m not mentioning my family, because my parents died a long time ago "

Asami wondered " I remember your parents living in Osaka "

Akihito smiles slightly, he shakes his head and says " Those two aren’t my parents. Someone asked them to look after me "

" I'm a mixed race, my mother is a Japanese, my father is a German, I was born in Germany but then I came to Italy with my mother. Since childhood I have not met my father, my mother told me that he is a great person." Akihito said  
Asami looked at Akihito. "That explains the color of your hair and your eyes, the first time I met you, I didn't think you were Japanese either."

Akihito continued " My another name is Amarus Schneider. I used to ask my mother, why do you name me so? My mother told me that Amarus meaning undying love. Just like my mother's love for my dad."

"We live in Veneto; my mother works for a vineyard. Everything was normal until I was five, there were a bunch of people who broke into my house and kidnapped me." Asami asked, "Where was your mother at that time?". Akihito was silent for five minutes and said, "They shot my mother and I saw it."

Asami pulls Akihito so he can lean on his shoulder, Akihito goes on to say " They took me somewhere, that look like a fortress, many children were taken there, mostly orphans. They used us to experiment a medicine that made people stronger, faster and smarter. But of course, not always successful, every year there were 20 children, only 5 children survived. "

Asami wondered, "If they only use orphans, why kidnap you?". Akihito sighs "Just listen and you will know why"

"Because they just treated us as experimental animals, they kept us in large cages with serial numbers. Most of the kids who were locked up with me were dead because of the failed experiment. When I was 7 years old, that place was attacked. The ceiling above my cage roof collapsed, I was seriously injured, I thought I would die. That was the first time I met Kyros, at that time I saw a person who had come down from the stairs and stood in front of the cage, looking at me. Kyros saved me from that place" Akihito said. 

Asami glances at Akihito. "The impression of this first encounter, engraved in your memory right, he appeared like a god and saved your life." 

Akihito jerked his eyes. "The first time we met was also very impressive, you let your subordinates push me against the wall, and you also appear like a god, when I did not listen, then your bodyguard's knee hit my stomach. "

Asami was silent, Akihito continued. "When I was taken to Kyros' mansion, I was treated, but I was almost paralyzed. I had to re-learn all the basics, like holding, walking, even speaking "

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's waist. "It took me about three years to be able to act like a normal kid, then Kyros let me go to school, but at night I was trained like the rest of the organization, I was thinking a lot about why Kyros treated me so well. "

Akihito suddenly sighed. "By the time I was fifteen I started to like Kyros, at first, I thought Kyros was good to me, nurtured me, so I had feelings for him. But when I knew his nature was very cruel, I still liked him even more deeply into this sentiment, because although he was brutal, he was always good to me. Sometimes I was punished for doing the wrong thing". Akihito paused a moment and said," I think maybe my personality is M. "

Asami said "You should realize that sooner". Akihito looked up at Asami, he continued, "Akihito, you are my lover, and now you are my wife, do you think I would be better than him or as evil as him?"

Asami words make Akihito realize, 'My life is full of dangerous men, both my husband and my ex-lover are S'

Asami calmly "Then what happened?" Akihito says, "My fairy tale came true, when I was 18 years old, Kyros confessed to me, we became lovers."

But suddenly Akihito looked up sadly. " But this fairy tale ended soon, one day I found out, the father I thought he was dead, but he was still alive, not only that but he also married another woman. It turns out that the experiment has been going on for a long time, and that successful experiments can genetically all the things that excel in that person's genes to the son "

Asami stroked Akihito's back to calm him down, Akihito said, "He’s a successful experimenter. He and his wife had a son, but he gave the organization my home’s address, in exchange for the life of his son"

Asami said, "How did you find out?" As Akihito laid his face against Asami's shoulder, he whispers, "Kyros has an enemy who killed his parents and his brother. That man did so in exchange for his freedom from the organization, but after to be free instead of returning to find his wife and son, he married to another "

Asami slightly hugged Akihito tighter "That man is your father, right?"

"The day I found out about my dad, it was three months after he died" Akihito choked.

Asami silently hugged him, Akihito continued. "Kyros got revenge for his parents and brother, I was the one who helped him do that, I thought that was the mission of the organization, me and the others have been ordered to kill all the people in the mansion, but Kyros has given me another task, that is, I must kill the master of the mansion. "

Akihito was silent for a while, he did not cry out loudly, he just leaning against Asami and letting tears fall. Later he said, "I shot my father, and at that moment I didn't have any feelings, just thinking that he was just a disgusting person and Kyros wanted to eradicate from the organization."

"Kyros has always wanted to destroy the whole organization, so to be able to do that, he must become the most powerful, he will be able to eliminate all the rest, so I killed those who prevented him, so Kyros could stand at the top, "Akihito said  
Akihito goes on to say, "The day Kyros saved my life, he already knew I was his enemy son." Akihito choked. "Is there any more painful revenge, to let the enemy be killed by his own son, and at that moment his son emotionless and scorned him?"

"When everything came to the end, Kyros left me at the mansion that day, I wanted to follow him, but he locked me up. By two days when I was released, I couldn't even see him again, after that I left the organization, then one day the new leader of the organization, he is a cousin of Kyros. He came to find me and gave me the notebook that Kyros left for me. After I read everything Kyros wrote in there, I found out everything about my father, and Kyros' plan, he wanted to use me to get revenge on my father" Akihito said

Then I went to Japan, I wanted to stay away from the organization, as well as the memories in Europe, but Kyros told his cousin to looked after me, so he sent two people to follow me to Japan. When I arrived in Japan, I had a new identity.  
After listened to Akihito. Asami just silently hugs Akihito and gently kisses his forehead, Akihito says "Maybe when Kyros died his soul came to the future."  
That night Asami hugged Akihito, stroking his back, trying to make him feel better after remembering those traumatic memories.

\----------------------------------- (~^o^)~ -----------------------------------

Now in a tall building in the middle of a glittering city, in a large and luxurious office, Kyros standing alone by the window and looking outside. In his hand holds a glass of wine, he murmured, "Life is like a chessboard, take a wrong step, cannot turn back. "  
Kyros took a sip of wine, then he smirked. "But no one guarantees that there will be no cheating"

"Oh, that's true." Suddenly there was a voice. Kyros calmly turned around, there was someone sitting in his chair. Kyros turned to see the night scene outside the window "What are you doing here?"

The man smirked "If I say I miss you, so I come to see you, do you believe?"

Kyros calmly "So you can get out of here, you already met me"

The man leaned back on the chair and said, "I came to warn you." Kyros remained calm "warning about what". The man says, "Your dear Akihito, be careful with him". Then he disappeared

\----------------------------------- (~^o^)~ -----------------------------------

The rain brings people sad feelings, reminiscent of old memories. Memories in the old apple orchard, which Kirishima suddenly smiled, days running on the hills. When he went fishing with Suoh, that childish promise in the past, he wonders if Suoh still remembers what he said at that time.

Two children holding hands under the starry sky. A sentence inadvertently engages two people for life.  
"I will definitely be your groom"

\----------------------------flashback------------------------

At the William villa, Kirishima was helping his mother to get breakfast ready for Mrs William and her daughter. Then one of the maids came in and said that lady Maria wanted him to go out to the garden. He went out to the garden, a 7-year-old girl was sitting on the bench waiting for him. He went to ask " What do you need me to do? "

Maria glanced at Kirishima and said, " I want you to disguise me and go to the Kazumi's apple orchard "

Kirishima hesitated, before he could say anything, Maria said " I don't like to go there, I hate the countryside, why should I go there for a week. Now daddy not here, no need to worry about being scolded, pretend to be me and follow my aunt there. Also, while pretending to be me, make kazumi’s son hate you."

After an hour ride, they finally reached the Kazumi apple orchard. Now Kirishima disguised as a long-haired little girl in a light blue dress. In the middle of the apple orchard is a wooden house. A butler comes out to greet Maria’s aunt and Kirishima then he invited they into the house. A white-haired old man and a boy were waiting for them.

While Mr.Kazumi and Maria’s aunt talked, the boy took Kirishima to the visiting garden, the boy said " My name is Suoh Kazumi, what's your name? "

Kirishima replied " Ki ... Maria William ". Suoh continued " Hmm, your voice is a little low "

Kirishima thought " Well then I am not a girl so my voice like this "

Suoh saw Kirishima quiet again, he asked "Do you want to eat apples?"

Kirishima hesitated, then he nodded. Suoh quickly climbed on the tree to pick two apples, then he climbed down and ran to one direction, he told Kirishima to following him. There was an outdoor water tank, Suoh washed the apples and gave it to Kirishima. He accepted and began to bite. While eating the apple, Suoh asked " You gonna stay here for a week "

Kirishima noded, Suoh asked " what do you want to do while you staying here?" Kirishima shook his head. Suoh asked again " Do you want play hide and seek, or do you want to go fishing?". Kirishima nodded

Suoh asked, "So do you have any hobbies?" Kirishima replied " I like reading "

Kirishima is the son of William and maid in the house, in fact William rarely lets him out of the house, he still goes to school but not as William's son. He had no special ability, so his father hated him and he was not accepted by the William clan , they treated him like a servant.

Suoh finished eating and said, "So let me lead you to the reading room "

Kirishima followed Suoh, they came to a bright room, the room had a large window, the window sills there were small bonsai pots, beneath the window on the floor is a soft carpeted , there were large pillows to lean against the wall. Suoh talked about the bookshelves, his father’s bookshelf is usually a technical book, his mother's books are usually books on beauty, cooking , novels, to his bookshelf Kirishima asked " All about the Gundams, you understand?"

After all, Suoh is only an 8-year-old, so it's impossible to understand all the technology as well as design the Gundams. Suoh laughs shyly and said, " Of course not, I save all this book to the day I grow up, my dream is to become a soldier control Gundam."

There was a separate bookshelf with glass doors, Suoh said it was his grandfather's bookshelf, he very precious them, no one could touch it. Suoh and Kirishima chose the book that they want to read and then they sat under the window. Reading to the afternoon, they went to the dining room. One day passed, no one noticed that Kirishima was a boy. The next day, Suoh and Kirishima went up the hill behind the house along with several other children, they played chase together. Then they went fishing together, noon they went home for lunch. After lunch, Suoh and Kirishima read a book together, and Kirishima was happy because he had a friend for the first time. Everything seemed to be going well, but on the last day he stayed in the apple orchard, he returned to William's villa the following morning. While Kirishima was sleeping, someone knocked on his window, he was scared and thought that maybe a ghost, this was the second-floor window, who would knock on the door now. He quickly covered himself with the blanket.

Suddenly he heard Suoh's voice, he slightly opened his blanket and looked. Suoh stood outside the balcony waving at him. He got up and ran to open the big window, but he forgot something important that he did not dress up now, he opened the window and Suoh was staring at him, he suddenly startled and wanted to explain, but Suoh asked first " You're a boy "

Kirishima just nodded, Suoh looked at him for a moment and then he said happily " Luckily, you are a boy, not a girl. My mother knew that I was going to the girl's room now that my mother would surely yell at me."

Kirishima thought 'That is the focus of the matter ?!?!, he reacts lightly than I though.' Suoh said " Wearing a coat, I took you to a place "

'How did Suoh climb up?' Kirishima thought, suddenly he felt his body lifted up in the air, Suoh was next to him, Suoh said " My power is wind, today you will be flying "

Suoh took them to a cave, Kirishima only found it dark, Suoh told Kirishima to follow him, the interior is not as dark as looking from the outside, the cave wall has colored stones and it glows. There was a large hole in the cave ceiling, a lake in the center of the cave reflecting the color of the glowing stones. The moonlight has made everything more brilliant and blurry

While Kirishima fascinated by the cave, Suoh asked, "Do you know why Maria must come here?" Kirishima shook his head, Suoh said "Because of the engagement". 

Suoh quietly looked at the cave, then he grabbed Kirishima's hand "I do not care about you disguised as Maria, I only know for a week thanks to you. I am very happy, and I want to continue to see you smile. "

Suoh said, "I do not care about Maria or the two clans."

Suoh stopped for a moment and continued "I will definitely be your groom"  
.  
.  
.  
After Suoh took Kirishima back to his room, Kirishima said "About I pretend to be Maria...."  
Suoh stood on the railing and looked at Kirishima, he smiled and said, "This will be our secret."

Next Chapter 7: Contest of thirteen military academies  
author's comment  
I thought why the students in the same school must fight in the exam. So If there is a fight, I'll make it big.  
Asami is the judge  
Kyros is the sponsor  
Akihito is a contestant  
:)) It will be fun. lol


	7. Contest of thirteen military academies

Today was Sunday but Kirishima must go to the meeting this morning, when he came out from the bathroom, he heard the doorbell. Kirishima looks up at the clock on the wall and smiles 'Still on time as usual'

He opened the door, Suoh hugged a paper bag and went inside, he went straight to the kitchen. Suoh put the paper on the table and he went to prepare the coffee for the two of them. Kirishima took the boxes in the paper bag and placed it on the table, Kirishima opened the lid of a box, sniffing. "The smell is so good, today is traditional food."

Suoh holds two cups of coffee and sets them on the table and they both begin to eat breakfast. 

"Today, except for the morning meeting, do you have anything else to do?" Suoh asked

Kirishima remained silent, Suoh sees Kirishima still keep quiet with him so he asks, "How long do you plan to keep silent to me?"

Kirishima indifferent "I have no habit of talking when eating". Suoh raised his eyebrows and said, "Since when you have such a habit"

Kirishima calmly said, "From now on". Suoh looks unhappy. "Seriously, why are you angry with me? You dare to date Feilong"

Kirishima glanced at Suoh. "Then you go out with your fiancée. How about that?" Suoh jerked his eye "When did I go out with her?"

Kirishima coldly "On Friday, in Pub Fixer" Suoh rolled his eyes. "That is misunderstanding." Kirishima glanced at Suoh and waited for an explanation. 

Suoh cleared his throat. "On Friday, I went out drinking with my friends, knowing that you already had me, but dared to dream of an ideal girl. There I met Maria, she clung to me, though I refused to go with her that night, but she clung to me. "

Kirishima confused, "Since when did I dream of ideal girlfriend?" Suoh said "On Thursday in the training room, after the lesson has ended. You answered a few female students about your ideal type of girlfriend " Suoh resent "I do not have a perfect body, not enthusiastic, not friendly, so even if you have me, you still dream of the ideal lover, right?"

Kirishima dumbfounded 'These words sound familiar'. He suddenly remembered something and laughed, Suoh raised his eyebrow at him. Kirishima said, "I've described you: you have a perfect body, very enthusiastic about all the things that related to me, only friendly to me."

Suoh speechless, Kirishima laughed and said, "You are jealous with yourself". Suoh's face flushed, he kicked Kirishima's feet "Stop laughing, eat your breakfast quickly"

Kirishima tease "Why are your face so red, are you embarrassed, Suoh". He kicked Kirishima's leg and asked, "But why did you go out with Feilong?"

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders. "On Friday when I saw you with Maria, I was upset so I went out for a drink. I met Feilong at the bar. He asked the reason why I drink alone, I said because of heart-break. He asked me to go out with him for a day, I agreed "  
Suoh nods, Kirishima asks "But how did you know that I and Feilong went to Eden". 

Suoh took a sip of coffee and said, "Yesterday when I went to the main base for duty. Then when I was ready to return to the academy, I heard Colonel Arbatov talk to General Asami about your date with Feilong, so I went to Eden "

Kirishima nodded, he and Suoh continued to eat breakfast. Kirishima does not tease Suoh anymore. Yesterday while Feilong and Kirishima talked to each other, two female soldiers of the base sat nearby, so they heard everything. The next day they talked with some female soldiers during lunch time, and at that moment Mikhail heard, he immediately went to find Asami to ask about Feilong. But when Asami had not spoken yet, Mikhail dragged him to Eden.

\-------------------------------------------- (~^.^)~ -----------------------------------------------

Reng reng reng

The bell rang, Asami touched the touch clock on the bedside to turn the bell off. Akihito hugged Asami and slept soundly, the sound of a bell made him awake, he stared up at Asami. He bent down to kiss Akihito's eyes and lips lightly. "Sleep, it's still early"  
Akihito looked at the touch clock, he said "6:00 am, today is Sunday, so where do you go?"

Asami stroked Akihito's hair "To the Area One's Military Academy" Akihito sleepy said "You go there for what?" Asami gently said, "Just attend a meeting."

Akihito is now falling asleep, as Asami stands up and goes to the bathroom. After a while he wore a bathrobe and went out. He opened the closet and took his shirt and military uniform, after he had finished changing, he went downstairs. Asami makes a light breakfast and a cup of coffee. When he finished eating, Takato came to pick him up.

As Asami enters the car, he sees Mikhail sitting inside, Asami asks, "Why are you coming with me? you have your own car!?"

Mikhail sighed "I have something to say", Asami said calmly. "What is it?"

Mikhail looked at Asami "About Feilong, what should I do, you are my best friend, give me an advice"

Asami looks back at Mikhail "Basically you and Feilong have nothing to do with each other, so when he dated someone, it was his own business. You should not hurt coach Kirishima, he has a special relationship with coach Kazumi. You know that Kazumi family, not easy to deal with them. You should give up"

Mikhail sighed as he looked out the window of the car, Asami turned on the touch screen to see the contents of the meeting today. Mikhail suddenly hugged his shoulder, Mikhail determined "Feilong dating Kirishima is no problem, I will win him back"

Asami jerked his eyes' Then you need me to give you advice, for what?!?! 'Asami pushed Mikhail who is clutching to him. Mikhail still clinging stiffly "Ah Ryu today are you free, discuss the plan to win Feilong with me"

Asami coldly "Not free" Mikhail said "But today is Sunday" Asami coldly "Must go back to my wife"

Mikhail still begged and hugged Asami again, he pushed Mikhail to the car floor. But Mikhail still did not give up. Takato sat in front of the car, thinking, ' In this world, except for the general's little wife, only the colonel dares to hug the general. And after hugging, the general will not kick him '

30 minutes later, Asami and Mikhail arrive at the academy, the two go to the meeting room. Takato put the car in the parking lot for guests, then he went straight to the meeting room. Asami looked around the meeting room, following the memory of this body. Asami saw some acquaintances, while the rest were strangers.

The meeting started, Asami depressed in the chair at the head of the meeting table. He doesn't care what people are saying. He feels annoyed, today is Sunday, but he must leave his kitten at home alone, to come here to hear these old men babble about a contest. Mikhail also depressed, leaned back against the chair looking at everyone in the room. But now he just looks at Feilong, suddenly the principal asked Asami, "What do you think about the Area One will become the place for the competition to start?"

Asami calmly said "No problem"

The headmaster said, "So this time, General Asami will be the judge that representative of the Area One's Military"

Asami calmly "Okay, I'll be the judge"

Everyone in the meeting room seemed glad when Asami agreed, he did not mind. He just wanted the meeting to end, so he could go home.

\------------------------------------------- (/O.O)/ ----------------------------------------------

Asami arrives at the villa, when he has just entered the house, Akihito comes to hug him. Asami smiled and kissed Akihito. Asami teased. "Kitten misses me?" Akihito rubbed his head against Asami's chest. "Asami, today I want to go out with you, I still do not know anything about this city, though I have been here for more than two weeks."

Asami agrees, Asami want to drive his F-car to take Akihito out for a date, Akihito says "We will take the electric car "

Asami raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why do we have to take the electric car?"

Akihito gave Asami a notebook to read, the name of the notebook [Guide book for traveling in the First City]. Asami opened the notebook, there were two plastic cards in the book. 

Asami looked at Akihito, he said to Asami, "I found on the net about the electric car, which will take passengers around the First City, so I booked 2 tickets, and a robot will drive the electric car to come here and pick us up. When we get to the place we want to visit, we can set a time, to let the robot come back to pick us up later. With an electric car, we will be able to rent a car within a day "

Asami nodded, "That's fine." Five minute later a blue car arrived in front of the villa, and the robot opened the car door for Asami and Akihito to board the car.

"I'm the driver 709, where do you want to go?" The Robot said.

Akihito said, "Go to the city square"

On the way to downtown Akihito see a lot of 4D banner, about a contest of thirteen military academies. Akihito looked at Asami "Do you know about this?" Asami nods. "Every five years the competition is held once, it consists of many parts. But most people pay attention to the Gundams fight and the melee "

Akihito wondered, "So Gundam soldiers are famous," Asami said. "They are like idols of this age." 

"All students can participate in this?" Akihito said, "Asami nods." First, there will be competing among the students in the academy, after that top 10 students will be selected to represent the academy. This contest not only held in one area, each competition will be held in different areas. "

Akihito leaned against the chair. "That sounds interesting," Asami hugged his waist. "You're planning to join, you can fight the others?"

Akihito jerked his eyes "You look down on me ?!?!" Asami said "I don't want to see my kitten get hurt"

Akihito pouted, "If I join then all of them will lose" Asami smirked "You are very confident" Akihito leaned his head against Asami's shoulder "Yup"

Asami teased, "Let's make a bet." Akihito says, "What you want to bet"

Asami smirked "I bet you will lose from the first round" Akihito smirked "I bet I will be the champion"

Asami says, "There's one more thing you should know, I'll be the judge." Akihito kisses lightly on Asami's chin. "This contest is interesting"

Next Chapter 8: The first round  
Author's comment  
Akihito is not a kitten, but a tiger.


	8. The first round

Akihito and Asami arrived in the city center, where a large river divides the city into two. Akihito looked up in surprise, the city square is in the air. He and Asami stood in line waiting for their turn to sit on the flying seat to the square, Akihito excitedly as he sat in a silver chair has pair of machine wings, both wearing a seat belt, wings starting to flap and takes off.

Five minutes later, the chair was landed on a step below the city square, Asami and Akihito came down from the chair and started climbing up the steps. When they reached the top, Akihito widen his eyes. The square looked more magnificent than what he has imagined, Akihito runs to the railing and looks at the scene below and the distant scene. He turns to look at Asami. "Ryuichi looks at that beautiful scene." Asami nods "Indeed"

"Unfortunately, there is no camera for taking pictures" Akihito said sadly. Asami rubs Akihito head " Uses your contact bracelet to take photo " Akihito nodded. After taking a picture, Akihito was surprised "Ryuichi looks at this, it's a 4D photo, we should take some pictures together."

Asami and Akihito took some pictures, then they went to the center of the square. Akihito wonders, " The statue in middle of the fountain, who he is, Ryuichi? "

Asami shook his head as if he did not know who that man was. In the middle of the fountain is a large statue depicting the man sitting on a rock, his hand on the lion's body, and the lion has wings, it stands beside the rock.

Asami told Akihito, "Maybe he was some hero." Akihito nodded. He and Asami took pictures with the fountain. Around this time, there are some people whispering and pointing at Akihito. He realized that and whispered, "Ryuichi, why are they talking about us?"

Asami whispered into Akihito ear. "Maybe it's because I'm with you, everyone in Area One recognizes me and the news about that I'm married has not been announced yet."  
Akihito remembered something and said, "That's why the Asami clan allowed me to use the name Akihito Takaba to go to the academy."

Asami nods, he sighs. "But maybe through today, there will be plenty of news and photos of us dating."

Akihito said, "Sorry, it's all my fault, I asked to go out together." Asami hugged Akihito's waist, he said "No problem, no worries. You are not a lover or a mistress, you are my wife, the Asami clan will not let them do whatever they want to do "  
Akihito nodded happily. Asami asked, "Where do you want to go now?" Akihito pointed at the museum in the back "Go there"

As Asami and Akihito went to the museum, the people behind them discussed more passionately, many were looking at Akihito with jealous eyes. They stand in front of the museum built of white stone, the museum's walls reflect the sunlight, making the museum dazzlingly. 

As Akihito and Asami went inside, a robot walked towards them and asked if they needed a guide, Akihito shook his head, the robot bowed and turned around. Asami and Akihito begin visiting each area of the museum, each displaying a period in history: it included both life and culture.

After a while, they went to the ancient Earth display area, Akihito felt curiosity and dragged Asami to go inside. Most of the exhibits are familiar, it's normal objects they used to use in the past. Akihito looks at an antique item. ' It is surprising that a normal porcelain cup has turned into an antique.' Asami is interested in some faded photos. 

Akihito looked in the corner and he was attracted by a camera. He approached, to look more closely and then he realized it was a Contax Aria camera. Akihito stood there like a statue and stared at the camera, it reminded him of his memories when he was on Earth. 

Mr. Takaba gave him a Contax Aria, Takaba-san treated him well as if he were his son, with that camera he kept many memories between him and Takato and Kou. He also uses it to take pictures of criminals and bring their crimes out to the public. In this world he met the familiar faces, but it is not the person he once knew, some of them just have the same name but appearance and personality are not the same, such as Takato of this world, he has green eyes and Mikhail is not as obnoxious as Mikhail he used to know. 

While Akihito was drowning in memories, a voice said, "What's wrong?" Akihito startled and looked to the side, Asami standing next to him and he was hugging his shoulder, Akihito shook his head. "It's nothing, I just remember a little bit of old memories." Asami looked at Akihito. "When you sad and weak, you can lean on my shoulder." 

Akihito nodded. "Let's get out of here, I'm hungry."

Asami and Akihito go out of the museum, they go to a small restaurant. Their table is near the parapet, so they can both eat and watch the scene. Waiters came to take their order, Akihito ordered noodles and some other dishes, and Asami ordered the steak.

\---------------------------------------- (/^.^)/ -----------------------------------------

After they left the city square, Asami and Akihito went to a supermarket to buy some ingredients to cook for dinner. While they were buying food, the more people looked at them and discussed, Akihito tried to pick the ingredients quickly and pulled Asami's hand to the counter and ran out of the supermarket.

When they got home, Akihito sighed. " I'm sure tomorrow, our pictures will be overflowing on the network, paparazzi will not ignore this hot news."

"Don't mind about them. If there are rumors, we will announce that we are married, there is nothing to fear" Asami calmly said as he hugged the paper bag into the kitchen.

After putting the food in the refrigerator, Asami went to his home office. Akihito goes to prepare his belongings to return to the academy tomorrow, then Akihito goes out to the living room to watch TV, in this world the television looks like a giant glass and it has touch and voice control functions. Akihito after a while looking for channels, Akihito didn't see any attractive television program, so he went online to search for movies. 

Two hour later, Asami walked out of the office, when he went to the living room, he saw Akihito slept on the couch, Asami walked over and leaned down to kiss Akihito's lips. He just wanted to kiss him lightly but when he touched his lips, Asami could not stop himself from kissing him deeper. Akihito wrinkled his eye as he was sleeping but someone bites and licks his lips and tongue. Akihito opened his eyes and Asami let go of Akihito's lips, he smirked " Are you awake? "

"What time is it, Ryuichi? "Akihito just rubbed his eyes and asked, Asami answered" 5 pm "

Akihito sat up and stretched his shoulder. "I should cook dinner. Are you hungry yet". Asami nodded and he pressed Akihito down on the couch. "I want to eat right now."  
Akihito tries to push Asami "Ryuichi, get away, let me go to the kitchen"

Normally people compare Asami with a black leopard, but now he's just like a big black cat hugging Akihito, Akihito looks at Asami ' If Asami has a cat tail, then it must be waving now '

Asami kisses Akihito, while kissing his hand in Akihito's shirt, he rubs Akihito’s nipples. Akihito is totally incapable of resistance, he can only moan. But the moan was stopped by the kiss.

Asami let go of Akihito's swollen lips, he bit into Akihito's neck. Asami began to take off Akihito clothes and Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck. Asami slowly kisses Akihito neck to his chest, licking and sucking Akihito pink nipples. Akihito moaning, after a while playing with Akihito nipples. Asami licked from his chest to his stomach. Asami put his tongue in Akihito navel hole, he turned his tongue around. Akihito moaning "Ahh..Ryuichi……ahh"

Asami continues to kiss and lick around Akihito's belly , he sucked Akihito cock from outside the underwear , then he bit it. Akihito was jerked by his actions and moaned "....ah..ah…………ahhhhh…."

He removed Akihito’s underwear with his mouth and he continue to suck Akihito cock. The room filled with Akihito moaning, Asami moves his head up and down smoothly. Until Akihito is cumming, Asami swallowed Akihito’s semen but after that Asami still sucked it for a bit more. Akihito erection again and Asami released it, Asami put in Akihito from behind. Asami cannot wait any longer, he started moving fast and strong. Akihito moaning "…ah…ah….ahhhhhhhh….."

Akihito breathed heavily "…ahhh….it's too fast ....ahh…. feel so good…Ryu…Ryu….ahhhhhh"  
.  
.  
.

Asami stopped to change the position, this time Asami let Akihito face him, Asami continue to move in and out, Akihito leaned over and embraced him, feeling pain and Akihito starting to cry. Asami stopped and kissed his face. He checked to see if Akihito was bleeding or not, but luckily it just swelled. He hugged him for a moment, then Akihito nodded, this time Asami moved slightly. Asami moving like that untill he and Akihito come, he carries Akihito to the bathroom.

Asami lets Akihito sleep in the bedroom, he goes to the kitchen and starts cooking dinner. 30 minutes later, Asami enters the bedroom and rubs Akihito's head. "You should wake up for dinner, then continue to sleep, you should not skip dinner."  
Akihito dreamily said "Okay" He yawned and followed Asami into the dining room, the dinner was served on the table. 

"Are you serious about joining the contest?" Asami put a chicken thigh in Akihito's bowl. Akihito nods while he is eating, Asami continued, "So be careful with Ayame."

Akihito dropped the chicken thigh into his bowl "Who is she?"

"My younger sister, she is 18 years old and is a 3rd year student at the Area One's Military Academy" Asami said. 

Akihito asked, " Why did your sister study in the same academy with me? Isn't she younger than me? "

Asami looked at Akihito " Ayame is a genius, she passed the military academy entrance exam at the age of 16. She has three abilities and it is water, fire and electricity. Well not many people can have three abilities, usually they have one or two abilities. "  
Akihito wondered "But I didn't see your younger sister at our wedding." Asami replied, "That day Ayame was on mission. But I think Ayame doesn't like us getting married. She doesn't call or text to congratulate us, even though she has returned from her mission two days after our wedding."

Akihito jerked his eyes. ' Great ... my sister in-law hates me, she's also studying at the same academy with me, and she's my senpai. '

Asami said, "Ayame is in class S-1, I'm sure Ayame will participate in the contest. She is tough opponent, you have to be careful ". Akihito nodded, and they both continued to eat silently

\------------------------------------- (~O.o)~ -------------------------------------

The next day, Akihito returned to the academy and everyone started looking at him with jealousy or curiosity. Akihito sighs. ' I know it's going to be like this '. On the way back to the hostel, Ryan asks Akihito, "Akihito, what's your relationship and General Asami?"

Akihito looked at Ryan for a moment, and he said, " If I tell you, you must not tell anyone else." Ryan nodded, Akihito whispered into Ryan's ear. Then he stared at Akihito.

"Stop staring at me" said Akihito. Ryan scratched his head." Oh, sorry. I'm just surprised. "

Akihito asks Ryan "Will you participate in the contest of 13 military academies?" Ryan looked at Akihito in astonishment. "Only those who are in class A dare to join, don't tell me you will register."

Akihito nodded. Ryan said, "Are you crazy? You will not be able to beat the students of class A or S "

Akihito jerked his eyes "I will join, and I will have way to deal with them"

Ryan sighed. "Good luck to you. But be careful with Hime"

Akihito asked, "Who is Hime?"

Ryan looked at Akihito. "That's the nickname of your sister in-law, everyone in Area One calls her Hime. Due to the great power of the Asami clan, the clan has a pure Japanese bloodline. She is very cold to everyone, she is also a genius. So that nickname is very suitable for her. " Akihito nodded

Ryan says, "Hime is so strong and skilled in using a variety of weapons, so it's best not to become her opponent."

\------------------------------------- (/^.^)/ -------------------------------------

A week passed, everything was normal except that some students came to mess with Akihito. And he fought with them, of course, all of them were punished for fighting in the academy. In the hostel, while Akihito is watching the movie on the touch screen, his contact bracelet notifies a message. Akihito turned on his contact bracelet to read the message

[From: The Area One's Military Academy]  
[First round]  
[Time: 5pm. June 11th]  
[Location: Training hall]  
[To: Contestant Akihito Takaba]

Akihito looked at Ryan. "Where is the training hall located in the academy," Ryan replied. "It's in the south of the academy, the first round will be there?! " Akihito nodded.

Ryan says "Surely, there will be a lot of students coming to see it, Akihito fighting!!! " Akihito smiles " Thank you "

\------------------------------------- (~>.<)~ ----------------------------------

June 11th

Many students are gathering in front of the training hall. In front of the training hall, there are chairs for students to sit and watch live. A huge television screen is placed in front of students sitting area. Asami, Mikhail, Takato arrived and they were sitting in the judging room with some of the academy's teachers.

Before Akihito and the other contestants went in, they were given a wooden card with their name on it, with a rope to tie the wooden card on their waist. The training hall is large and has many entrances. Contestants choose the door they want to go in, Akihito thinks ' Every door will lead into the training hall, why do we have to choose the door '

The academy has 200 registered students, Akihito chooses the B door and 15 other people also choose the B door, they go in and see in the training hall is normal. The other contestants also come in through the other doors. The loudspeaker announces  
[Welcome all contestants to the first round. This round is: Survival. Rely on the letter on top of the door that you have chosen. The thing that you must fight, its name starting with that letter. And if you let the wooden card on your waist fall you will lose]

Akihito turned to looks at the door, the letter B now changed to Beast. Before the contestants reacted, the floor opened and all of them slid down in a pipe. Akihito feels he go up and down, and then Akihito found himself thrown out and falling straight down on a tree. Akihito struggles to climb down from the tree.

Akihito's contact bracelet announced

[Welcome to the western part of Valdis forest, where most beasts gather, the content of this round is very simple: You just kill the beast and do not become their food. Do not drop the wooden card, survive within 3 hours, you will pass the first round. Good luck]

Akihito jerked his eyes. ' Right, it's simple. I only needed to survive in a place where all the beast lived, within 3 hours. Now 5pm, 3 hours meaning I must be here until evening. Staying in the forest with the beast at night, I'm really f * *king lucky '

Akihito looked around and decided to go in one direction, going 20 minutes but Akihito had not met any beast, he decided to sit down and rest. He thinks, ' What if I met a beast? If I borrow the power of Vasileios, everyone in the academy will see, it's not good. I must think about how to set a beast trap.'

At this moment, in the background there was a sound, Akihito stood up to look at the bushes. A red-haired wolf came out, Akihito looked at the wolf. 'Oh my, the wolf does not usually go alone.' Akihito had just finished thinking, another three wolves come. The wolf stepped forward, and Akihito stepped back. The red-haired wolf ran towards Akihito, he jumps aside to avoid it.

Another ran towards him, Akihito ran to a large tree trunk, he stepped on the tree, he jumped up and turned around in the air then he kicked on the wolf's head. A silver wolf wants to scratch Akihito, but he quickly takes a big stone and throws at its eye. Akihito flipped backwards to avoid a black wolf wanting to bite him. 

The red wolf howls, and it whole body caught fire. A large flame shot at him, Akihito jumping in the air to avoid the fire, as Akihito descends on the tree, thinking, ' Now, if I have a weapon, I can quickly solve the wolves, the weapons used to attack from afar, such as a gun or a bow ' 

Now the other wolves start firing their powers like fire, wind, electricity towards Akihito, and he jumps back up to avoid them, in Akihito's head there is a voice that says, 'Choose a bow.' Akihito unconsciously think of 'A bow'. A black bow appeared in Akihito's hand, as Akihito landed a few yards away from the wolves. He held the bow prepared to shoot, around Akihito has a strong flow of energy. There were no arrows, but when Akihito shot, there were countless invisible arrows shot towards the wolves. The whole body of the wolves was covered in blood and they fell to the ground

Akihito regains consciousness, and the bow disappears. Now at the academy, students are extremely amazed, some girls are screaming "He's so cool", Akihito's classmates discussed hotly.

In the judging room, the teacher was very surprised, because they never saw any student have that kind of ability. Asami was staring at the image of Akihito on the screen, he felt that the archer was not his Akihito.

Next Chapter 9: Akihito, Ayame and the three-headed beast  
Author's comment  
Akihito was knocked away and his body slammed onto the tree, he staggered to his feet. 'This is just the first round, but I've met such a strong beast! '  
Ayame looked coldly at Akihito. "Too weak"


	9. Akihito, Ayame and the three-headed beast

Akihito went in by door B, the challenge is Beast, he will have to survive in the Valdis forest within 3 hours and during the fight, he cannot let the wooden card fall. Other doors such as door A, the challenge is Accident, the scenario assumes that the spacecraft was crashed in the forest, students who choose door A must survive within 3 hours, when fighting, do not drop the wooden card.

Students who choose the C door were brought to the simulation room by the pipeline where they will lead the Conquest and win within 3 hours, for this challenge, the students are grouped. While the D is a Dangerous task, the students must complete the assigned tasks in the simulation room.

While Akihito was fighting the wolves, somewhere else in the forest, Ayame stood with one hand on her hips to see the fake spaceship in the front, and she went inside to see if she could use anything. Ayame walked around and thought 'There is nothing here that can be used, I should leave here and find a higher place to sit down for three hours, the challenge is to survive, they do not force me to fight with the beast or the animals. There is no need to fight other students, find a safe place to sit and then calculate what to do next'

20 minutes later, she accidentally saw two people fighting, Ayame hiding behind a large old tree, Ayame saw both wearing military uniforms, one was a first-year student, and about the man, she could not identify is he the teacher or not because he was wearing a mask.

The man seemed to want to snatch the wooden card, Ayame thought, 'So this is the reason they told us not let the wooden card fall, because there will be someone to rob the card.' But when the man reached for the student's hip, he jumped out of the way, then the man came running to punch him, the student blocked the punch and punched back the man.

After a while, when the man pushed the student down to the ground, the three of them felt the ground shake and when they looked in the direction behind Ayame, they saw Akihito, he was running extremely fast, behind him there are wild boars are chasing. Akihito ran so fast and did not notice so he stumbled into the tree roots on the ground of the old tree. 

The wild boar behind was chasing too fast, when Akihito stopped abruptly so it also lost momentum and hit Akihito's butt, Akihito was knocked away and his body slammed onto the tree, after Akihito and the wild boar fell, other wild boars continued running, luckily, they didn't step on Akihito. He staggered to his feet. 'This is just the first round, but I've met such a strong beast! '. 

The other three climbed up on the tree to sit, Ayame looked coldly at Akihito. "Too weak" 

When the male student jumps down from the tree, but before he can ask, Akihito says "Kou runs" Akihito looks up at the tree "Both of you should run"

Ayame and the man raised their eyebrows as Akihito pulled Kou's hand and ran away, but when they looked behind, they jumped to the ground and ran away quickly. Kou is a new friend of Akihito from another class, he knew Kou before he enrolled in the competition. The reason why the four of them are running so fast is because behind them is a huge three-headed beast chasing after.

\------------------------------ (/O.O)/ ----------------------------------

There was a third-year student fighting with a tiger before the tiger jumped to him, there was a running teen who kicked the tiger while shouting "Out of the way", and that person was Akihito, followed by Ayame, Kou, and the masked man, they rushed past the male student. But when he raised his eyebrow to look at the four of them, "What the ..." He heard the big roar from behind, when he and the tiger turned to look back, both he and the tiger opened their eyes wide and then ran away.

When Akihito and four other people and a tiger ran for their lives, they caused a chaos in the forest, they had to run and avoid the energy that the beast shot towards them at the same time, though the beast just chase after Akihito but because it chases too fast behind, so others who want to stop but cannot stop running. Because if they stop they will be trampled by the beast.

Now behind Akihito there is a long line running. They could not contact the academy because the communication line was faulty, someone destroyed the signaling machine.  
To find out more about why Akihito is in the runaway situation, we must go back 15 minutes before, right after Akihito killed the wolves

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito watched the wolf's bloody corpse, he felt he might vomit. So, he quickly went ahead. Akihito talked to Vasileios through the thought, ' You control my body again? That bow is yours? '

Vasileios answered, ' The power is mine, but the bow is yours. Just like the time in the old experimental building at the academy, when you thought Deimos would slip the banana peel and fall '

Akihito asked, 'So that's my ability. Anything I think would be true?' Vasileios said, 'Yeah, maybe I know what your ability is.'

Akihito asked, 'What is it?' Vasileios said, 'The power of imagination, basically whatever you think, comes true.'

Akihito looked up into the sky, he realized something. 'Maybe I know why this first round is called survival, because the night in the forest is the hunting time of the predators, we will be like their prey!!! '  
Vasileios suddenly said, 'You should run away, I feel danger is coming.'

Akihito has not say anything yet, he saw in a distance not far away from him, there was a three-headed beast running towards him. Akihito recognized that beast, because during school he learned that it was a beast that when you see it from a far, you must run away quickly. It's very powerful but because the body is too big, it will not run fast, so if you run fast enough, you might not be killed by it. No one can beat it.

While Akihito ran, he thought, 'This beast was supposed to be sleeping in the deepest part of this forest, why did it come here, and why did it have to chase me?'

Vasileios said, 'Sorry, it was all my fault. I used my power to save you from the wolves, that made the beast wake up. I forgot that you were in the Valdis forest. And the three-head beast live in here hates me. Because I killed its parents'  
Akihito jerked his eye 'You really know how to choose the time to remember about it'

Vasileios argues, 'Let's concentrate on running for your life, this is not the time to argue.'

As Akihito was running, he met the wild boars. But he had run across them, and he kicked some of them out of the way, so he could run, and of course they were chasing after Akihito. But then they feel the power of the beast behind. So instead of chasing Akihito, they ran with him

At that moment, at the academy, television has lost signal, the cameras used to record the team A and B have lost signal, the students were watching, began to question and discuss. One teacher came out and said, "All of you keep silent now and hear me, the academy's cameras in the Valdis forest have suddenly broken, the technical team will fix as soon as possible. Now you can only watch live C and D teams "

Ryan thought anxiously ' The academy's camera is rarely broken, what happened, I hope Akihito will be okay '

In the judging room, when the signal from Valdis forest was lost, Asami did not leave immediately, he sat for about 5 minutes waiting for answers from the academy. But then he did not have the patience to wait. He stood up and looked at the headmaster. "I will take my man to the Valdis forest to find out what happened, and you should also send some people to the simulation room to prevent any unintended incident. " The headmaster nodded, Mikhail was also very worried because he knew Feilong was there.

Asami went to his battle spaceship, the big black spaceship, on the roof of the ship, with flying flag, and on the flag has the Black Panther symbol.

The Black Panther team only take orders from Asami. This team has 30 members. They are very good at fighting and have the ability ranked from A to S.

\------------------------------ (~O.o)~ --------------------------------------

When the Asami's battle spaceship arrived at the area where the protective ring is in the Valdis forest, to ensure the safety of the students from the high-level beast. When Asami descended from the spaceship, he ordered Takato to take the wounded to the hospital by a small spacecraft. Mikhail wanted to go with Takato to take Feilong with the others to the hospital, Asami agreed. Among the wounded, there were Kirishima and Suoh.

After the three-small spacecraft departed, Asami looked at the protective ring that had been destroyed, and had huge footprints of the beast on the ground. Asami looked at the person next to him. " Rinjin, check the security cameras to see what happened "  
Then Asami told the other two, "Takeshi, Shou, both of you use your abilities, to find out where the students are in the forest and find out where Akihito is."

After watching the video that Rinjin recovered from the security cameras, Asami learned that someone was attacked from afar and that person seemed very strong. First the transmitter was destroyed and then the other machines, finally the academy's men were attacked. After the protective ring was destroyed, the three-headed beast ran into the area of the competition

Asami after hearing Takeshi and Shou report that the students are being chased by the three-headed beast eastward, Akihito is also one of them. Asami left behind six soldiers and two Gundam soldiers to ensure no more beasts entered the area. Asami immediately went to save Akihito and the other students

\--------------------------------- (/._.)/ ----------------------------------------

Back to the present, Akihito and the others were at the foot of the mountain. As the beast roared and spewed flames towards Akihito, there was a water shield blocking the flames. Akihito turned to see Ayame calmly looking at him. Ayame immediately fired a high voltage towards the beast, and it steps backward

Ayame says "Maybe one person cannot beat it, but we all have special abilities ranked from A to S. If we try, may not be possible to kill it, but at least we can make it go away."

Everyone nods, when the beast shoots out many different power from its three mouths, the students use the opposite power to attack. When the beast wants to run to the students, many people come together to create a barrier to block it.

Akihito used the bow to shoot at the monster, but the beast's skin is very thick, almost impossible to penetrate. The beast used its tail to hit many students, Akihito was knocked backward, his body banged to the ground, many students nearly smash their body to the cliffs. But some students used vines to pull them back.

Akihito tries to stand up, when the beast shoots the ice spears toward Akihito, Ayame suddenly jumps in front of Akihito, and she uses fire to melt the spears. Another student uses the wind blades to attack the beast, but can only scratch it a bit, the other students continue to attack nonstop. After a while, it got angry and roared, the ground shook, the students could not stand still, they fell to the ground and hastily covered their ears.

The beast wants to take the opportunity to trample on the students, but Ayame still tries to create a huge fire that pushes the beast back. Some other students try to use the ground control to block it. For the students who can create the fire just like Ayame burns the beast

But the beast still destroys the shield and steps forward, the students try to use all their energy to shoot at the beast, trying not to let it go any further. Some were seriously wounded, and they were being cured by some students with the healing ability. If the rest give up now, all of them will die here.

Akihito tries to stand upright, after borrowing Vasileios's power to attack the monster, his body begins to suffer. Akihito gasped, 'Vasileios, can you give me more power, this is not enough to cause it to hurt seriously'

Vasileios said, 'If I give you more power, your body cannot tolerate it.' Akihito replied, 'Just do it, this is the last chance. Only you can defeat it.'

Akihito held up his bow to prepare to shoot, this time with a huge explosion of energy around Akihito, he shouted to the other students "Lie down"

The beast is pushed back as it is approaching, because the energy surrounding Akihito blocks it. Akihito felt like his body was about to crack, but he doesn’t want to give up because the energy was not strong enough. After a little more effort, he started bleeding from his nose. His arms and legs are extremely painful. He shoots all that energy at the beast and makes it beaten away

Students lying face down on the ground, can feel the ground shaking and a huge source of energy flying across their back. Akihito could not stand, he felt dizzy, the bow in his hand fell and disappeared. He had his hands on the ground, he saw his hands trembling, but he did not feel his hands anymore.

All the students stood up and ran towards Akihito, but they didn't stand to close to give Akihito some space. At this moment, Asami's spaceship arrives. The beast was almost die. Asami ordered the soldiers to fire the spaceship's canon to kill the beast. Asami just got off the ship, he ran to Akihito. He saw Asami and Akihito smiled, then fell to the ground, his flesh seemed to be slightly cracked. Some girls cover their mouths, so they do not shout at the scene. Asami saw that Akihito fainted and his body covered with blood, making Asami's heart seem to stop beating.

Next Chapter 10: Search for the source of life

Author's comment  
Asami is sitting next to a special healing cocoon to look at Akihito. "What must I do to make you wake up now?"  
A voice suddenly said, "Search for the source of life"  
Asami looked up. He saw a man standing in front of him, saying, "Hello, Ryuichi Asami, I'm Lord Vasileios X. Marcellus"


	10. Search for the source of life

In the luxury office, Kyros receives a message from someone, he stands up hastily and wants to leave the room. But there was a voice saying, "If you go to Area One Hospital now, then Asami will wonder why you know the information so fast, even faster than the press."

Kyros turned to look at the man who had appeared in his office before. And now he is here again. The black-haired man with crimson eyes looked at him and smirked "You are so worried about your beloved Akihito"

Kyros went to the couch and he grabbed the man's collar. "AXEL, what did you do?"

Axel smiled. "I just destroyed the protective ring around the area of the competition, and the transmitter, the other machines, and injured the academy instructors."

Kyros tightened Axel's collar. "And what about Akihito?"

Axel calmly said, "Oh that, his serious injury was due to his action, he wanted Vasileios to lend him more power. Just like when you pour too much water into the glass, the water will overflow. With so much power in that weak body, of course the body will not be able to stand it, it will crack"

Kyros said coldly, "You know how to save Akihito right?"

Axel smirked, "But I never help anyone for free"

Kyros said coldly "Okay, so what's the price?"

"Sign the covenant with me, sell your soul to me," Axel said

Kyros calmly "Okay"

Then a sheet of paper and a pen appeared on the coffee table. "Use your blood to sign the covenant" Axel said.

Kyros let go of Axel's collar, he took the pen and stabbed the finger to bleed. His blood infiltrated the tip of the pen, and he signs it without hesitation. Then Axel takes the covenant, Kyros suddenly holds his left shoulder, Axel said "My mark is formed on your shoulder"

Then Axel flicked his hand, a white book appeared on the coffee table, Kyros holding the book "How can this save Akihito?"

"In the book there are guides and maps to find the source of life, but it is only half, and the other half is certain that Vasileios will give it to Asami." Axel leaned back on the sofa.

Kyros raised his eyebrow. "Why only half?"

Axel says "The life consists of living and dying, two books lead to the source of life, two maps across the area of light and darkness. You may have to go with Asami. Bring your beloved Akihito to that place"

Kyros looked at him "How can you be sure Vasileios will give Asami the other half?"

Axel smirked "Because I have known Vasileios for over 3,000 years"

\------------------------------- (/O.o)/ ---------------------------------

The doctors sewed the cracks on Akihito's body, but then it cracked. They used the healing power to heal the cracks, but it cracked again. Asami and his parents and Ayame sit outside the emergency room. Later, a special healing cocoon was taken to the emergency room, as they pushed Akihito out, the doctor said. "We had put him in a special healing cocoon, but it looks like cracks cannot heal. We can only temporarily keep him alive. But we cannot know when he will wake up "

Akihito was put into a private room, now Asami is sitting next to a special healing cocoon to look at Akihito. "What must I do to make you wake up now?"

A voice suddenly said, "Search for the source of life"

Asami looked up. He saw a man standing in front of him, saying, "Hello, Ryuichi Asami, I'm Lord Vasileios X. Marcellus"

Asami stood up, he wary of Vasileios "When did you come in, and what do you want?"

Vasileios replied, "I've been here for a while, because I'm just a soul so you cannot see me. I had to take a lot of power to create a makeshift body so that you can see me. I want to tell you how to save Akihito, you can choose not to believe me. But he will die "

Asami says "Okay, I believe you. tell me how to save Akihito "

Vasileios says, "Take your hand out" Asami do it. Vasileios flicked his hand, a black book appeared in the air and it fell on Asami's hand.

Vasileios continued "In the book there are guides and maps to find the source of life, but it is only half, and the other half is certain that Axel will give it to someone."

Asami asks "Who is Axel?"

Vasileios looks at Asami, "He is a dragon, he is my acquaintance."

Asami nods. " Why only half? "

Vasileios says "The life consists of living and dying, two books lead to the source of life, two maps across the area of light and darkness. You may have to go with the person who was given the book by Axel. And bring Akihito to that place"

Asami asks "How can you be sure Axel will give someone the other half?"

Vasileios sighs "Because I have known Axel for over 3,000 years"

\------------------------------- (|||O.o) ---------------------------------

At the same time in another room Mikhail was looking at Feilong, he sighed when Feilong was not awake. Feilong's parents are also sitting next to Mikhail, they look anxious and tired, and there is a knock at the door, Feilong's father opens the door. Asami's parents stood outside, Feilong's father steps aside to let the two of them in.

Feilong's mother stood up as she said, "How is Akihito?" Mikhail stood up to greet them

Asami's parents sighed and shook their heads. The four of them sat down on the sofa in the room, only Mikhail was sitting by the bed. Asami's father told Feilong's parents about Akihito's condition. Feilong's father said, " The doctor said that Feilong's injury was not serious, but it would take a short time for him to wake up "

Suoh and Kirishima and the other coaches were injured like Feilong, they also didn't wake up. Two days later, many students and teachers came to see them and Akihito. The news is overflowing, and one thing that attracts people is that Akihito was able to shoot the three-headed beast near death with a bow. Currently Akihito is very famous, unfortunately he is still in a coma, so he cannot know this.

Asami was in the office when he received a call. Kyros told Asami come to meet him at a restaurant just 3 blocks away. When Asami arrived, Kyros was sitting in the private dining room waiting for him.

Asami sat down and asked, "Do you really have the other half of the map?" Kyros didn't answer, he just took the white book from his briefcase and placed it on the table. Kyros raised an eyebrow at him, Asami also took a black book from his briefcase and placed it on the table.

The two books light up and move closer together. Kyros / Asami thinks ' So It's a set '

Kyros calmly holds the cup and drinks tea. "So, when will we go, surely you cannot use the base's spaceship, so I will prepare the spaceship, the weapons, and take some of my men "

Asami calmly said, "Okay, I'll take my men and some Gundams, next week, Saturday at 8am we'll go."

Kyros nodded, both after scheduling the date and time. They both went back to their offices. Meanwhile at the heart of Hope Planet, Axel goes down to a dungeon. There was a man pinned to the wall by a large chain. Axel approached and lifted the man's chin up. "My dear Vasileios, I know your soul is back, open your eyes and look at me."

The man with silver-blonde hair opens his eyes. His eyes have sky-blue color, he looks at Axel. Vasileios coldly, "Axel, what do you want to do this time?"

Axel kissed Vasileios on the lips, he smirked " I'm bored, so I want to play a game with them. It's been over 3,000 years, you're still mad at me. "

Vasileios smirked, "I hate you for life, want me to stop, unless I die"

Axel uses his hand to gently hold Vasileios neck " Do not piss me off "

Vasileios just stared at Axel coldly, Axel said "You should be more obedient, otherwise your little puppet will die in my hand."

Vasileios coldly "You cannot harm Akihito"

Axel kissed Vasileios and said, "Do not worry, if I do that, the game will end soon. So, it's not fun anymore. "

\------------------------------- (!!!._.) ----------------------------------

The next day, while Asami's mother was sitting next to the cocoon to watch over Akihito, she suddenly fell asleep. Then Axel appeared, and he was standing next to the cocoon. Axel looked at Akihito "I should give you a miracle, little puppet"

Axel's hand penetrated the glass, and stopped on Akihito's left chest. Then there was a light that covered Akihito's whole body. When Axel withdrew his hand, Akihito's entire body had no cracks. Now look at Akihito unlike the seriously wounded. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but he could not wake up.

Axel smirked "You can wake up or not. That must depend on the other two "

Then 10 minutes later, when Asami's mother woke up, no one in the room, she surprised when she saw Akihito was healed. She hurriedly clicked the button at the top of the cocoon, 5 minutes later a middle-aged doctor and a nurse came in, when both seeing Akihito's condition, they were completely surprised.

30 minutes later, Asami, Asami's dad, Ayame and even Asami's grandfather, who was temporarily staying in Area Three, also went to the hospital. The Asami family marveled at Akihito, the doctor said, " His body was suddenly completely healthy, but there was no sign of waking up."

This news is only half a day has spread all over, everyone says this is a miracle. And Akihito is more famous, now almost all other areas know this. Akihito has become a global celebrity. When he wakes up, he will be shocked

Next Chapter 11: Ryuichi and Kyros. Love rival become companion

Author's comment

Asami / Kyros thought "I'm watching the starry sky and drinking with my love rival"

There are two extremely hated each other, trying not to kill each other on a long journey.


	11. Ryuichi and Kyros. Love rival become companion

Asami is currently in the marshal's office, a middle-aged man wearing glasses leaning against a chair and looking at Asami. After a moment of silence, he said, "You want to take long-term leave" , Asami calmly "Yes sir". The marshal said "I know about your relationship with that boy. But a lot of work haven't finished yet. If you take a long-term leave at this time, there will be many rumors "

He stood up and opened the bookshelf behind him, the marshal took the files out and put it on the table. He looked at Asami and smiled softly. "These are the secret case handwritten by many former marshals, some cases have not been investigated. When you on the "vacation", you deal with that for me please, just think of it like a little work while you go on vacation "

Asami was still calm. 'Calm down, do not hit the boss ... do not hit your boss'

Asami took the files out of Marshal's office, after he returned to his office. As he placed the files on the table, he sighed. He sat down and began to read the files. At noon Asami goes down to the cafeteria to find Mikhail, he sees Mikhail sitting at the table near the window and Takato is sitting with him.

Asami goes to sit next to Mikhail, he doesn't seem to notice Asami is sitting next to him, because Mikhail is now thinking of Feilong. Asami looked at Mikhail, then looked at Takato as if asking, how long Mikhaill had been like this, Takato was calmly eating lunch and shrugged his shoulders as if he was not sure, he only saw empty seat, so he sat down.

Asami put his hand on Mikhail shoulder, then he says, "I will take long-term leave, so the next missions of BP (Black Panther) team is your responsibility, as well as the investigation and arrest of the perpetrator who attacked the military academy's teacher "

Mikhail now responds, "What? ... what did you just say? Say it again"

Asami said again, Mikhail still looks silly "Say it again"

Asami raised his eyebrow and repeated, Takato begins to feel that this will not be good, he took his lunch and go to another table. As he sat down, the short blonde female turned to him. "Aren't you sitting with Colonel Arbatov?"

The man sitting opposite her said, "Carine, you look at the colonel's expression, I’m sure he will ...."

He's not finished yet, there was a loud voice. "No no no, don't go, don't leave me here alone"

Asami wants to stand up and leave but Mikhail is hugging him, he won't let him go. The man says, "See, that's what I want to say."

Asami coldly "Mikhail, let go"

Mikhail shook his head "No, unless you give up on that intention"

Asami tries to push Mikhail away, but Mikhail still tried to hug him. The reason that Mikhail acted like that, because if he had to oversee the future missions, that would mean he had to report to the marshal every day, and he don't want to face that scary person for more than five minutes. In the whole bases, only Asami isn't afraid and upset with the marshal. But even if you are upset, you cannot do anything, because you cannot hit your boss.

Everyone in the cafeteria looks at Mikhail, they feel sorry for him, but they can only wish him luck. Ten minutes later, Asami finally get away from Mikhail. In the afternoon, Asami would take a break, and go to the hospital to take Akihito home and prepare for the trip.

Mikhail sadly went to where Takato was sitting, he looked at Carine "You tell everyone in the team to go to the meeting room at 2pm"

Before Mikhail left, he told the other two, "Takato, Shou both of you will follow Asami, so both of you will be back home this afternoon to get ready for the trip. Asami will call you later. And remember to tell Rinjin, Aiko and Albert that they also go with Asami "

At 2pm, in the meeting room, Takeshi said, " Field investigation team found the location of the perpetrator when he attacked the protective ring from afar, that is the three-headed beast territory, so I thought the sudden attack cannot be done by one person, one cannot safely enter there "

"But if there were a craft or a lot of people with A-S ability go into the Valdis forest and go to the three-headed beast territory, the system will alert " Mikhail said

Carine was looking at the 4D model of that area, and she said, "We have to go there to see if there are any traces."

Mikhail said, "Go into that place, want to do such a thing must ask the superior permission"

Everyone looked at Mikhail, he saw everyone looking at him and he felt a cold spine, Takeshi said, "You have to ask for permission from the marshal". Mikhail sadly thought, ' I know it's going to be like this. '

\------------------------------ (~^.^)~ ---------------------------------

After Asami brought Akihito home, he was preparing his personal belongings and clothes to put inside the space ring. After 10 minutes, Asami went to the master bedroom, he sat down next to the bed and looked at Akihito, who now looks like a sleeping angel. Asami got up and went to the bathroom, later he came out with wet towels and helped Akihito clean his body.

Then, Asami called Takato, Shou, and three others to tell them the date and time of the trip. Asami goes to his home office and continues to read the files that the marshal has given him, Asami reads and notes the place names in the files. After reading the files and marking the main points in it. Asami stood up and stretched his shoulder, he looked up at the clock on the wall. '5:30 pm, I should cook dinner'

Asami goes to the kitchen and cooks a plate of fried noodles, Asami brings it to the living room, he eats and watches the news. Asami gave a bit too much chili in the noodles, so he goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he come back to the living room, he almost choked, because the news was talking about Akihito, as he was the one-thousand-year case. They compared his power like the power of a god.

Asami put the glass down on the table and sat down on the couch, Asami thought ' When Akihito killed the wolves, I felt that power was too much for a normal human '

The soul of Vasileios was standing behind the sofa, as if he knew what Asami was thinking, he laughed. 'Of course, if it was a normal person, it would not be possible, but a man like me have lived for over 3000 years'

Vasileios goes to the master bedroom to see Akihito, when Vasileios stands by the bed, he realizes something is wrong, he puts his hand on Akihito's left chest, and then a light source hits Vasileios hand. Beneath Akihito's shirt, on the left chest there is an X symbol, Vasileios gritted his teeth 'Axel, you dare to mark Akihito?!?! That why he recovered and didn't die, he became a possession of Axel. Unless Axel allows, Akihito cannot die. '

Vasileios touches his left chest 'Just like me. But if Axel has made Akihito became his possession, why he still lets them to go there?'

At this moment, Asami entered the room, the symbol on Akihito chest was no longer visible. Asami sat down by the bed and held Akihito hand, he just sat there and silently looked at Akihito. About 45 minutes later, there was a doctor and a nurse came to check on and take care of Akihito. They will also follow Asami and take care of Akihito throughout the journey.

\-------------------------------- (/^.^)/ ---------------------------------

Saturday, his parents, grandfather went to the mansion to accompany the two to the station. Mikhail didn't come because he had to go to the Valdis forest, Ayame had already returned to the academy

At the station, Kyros was waiting for both in front of a large silver space ship. Some of Kyros's men are checking the spaceship before leaving, while others are carrying large boxes to the spaceship. Standing in the corner, Takato, Shou, Rinjin, Aiko, Albert are also waiting. Asami and his family arrive, parents and grandfather say goodbye to them, Asami carries Akihito to the landing field. The doctor and nurse follow behind

Asami greets "Benvenuti," Kyros calmly "Asami." Then everyone gets on board, before the spaceship flew away. Fifteen people gathered in the control room, Kyros asked, "Where do we go first, the maps in the two books seem very old, maybe there are some places that no longer exist."

Asami calmly "Let Rinjin take photos of the two maps and then compare it with the current map"

Kyros nodded, Rinjin uses his contact bracelet to take photos . Then he pressed his bracelet on the large table, a touch keyboard appeared, and Rinjin started typing something. One second later, a 4D model was shown. Rinjin looks at Asami "Done"

Everyone looks at the 4D model and realizes that the Hanamizuki town is the first place, Asami looks Kyros "What's special about Hanamizuki?"

Kyros opened the white book, flipped to a page and handed it to Asami to read, Asami after reading the words Kyros pointed to "The first key"

Albert stood next to Asami. "That sounds familiar." Everyone turned to look at Albert. He said, "I have a cousin who sells souvenirs and antiques, and once I heard him mention the first key."

Asami asked, "So, what is it?", Albert smiled and scratched his head "Sorry general, I forgot."

Asami really wanted to kick him, Albert said "I can call my cousin and ask again". Asami said, "Call now, let's hear it together."

Albert calls his cousin, 4D image of a blonde man shows up, Asami surprised because he realized it was the man who sold 2 pieces of jade for him. The man looked at the people standing around Albert and he was surprised to see Asami. Albert asked. "The story of the first key, can you tell it again?"

He said, "When I went to the antique fair, I met an old friend, he seemed to be very interested in a wooden box, so I asked What's inside? Why did he insist on buying it? He said that inside it had the first key, and then he left. After three months, I met an antique collector, he told me that the man who had bought the box, left home and the day he left, his house was burned. But on the wall, there was words written with blood [Get it back]. I thought that it was all because of the key, so I studied the story about it. After months of research, I have found an old story about a land that gives life to all things and it is the land of a dragon named Axel, must cross 13 places to get there. Each place has a key to open the gate leading into it. At each place there are also magic items. Anyway, I think this is just a myth"

Everyone looked at the model then Asami said "13 places, but on the map, there are 14 places marked"

Albert looked at the model "Yes, there are 14 places." He said, "When I was studying it, it was clear that there were 13 places"

Kyros asked. "But what is the key?". The cousin of Albert said, "A part of Axel's possession"

Kyro wrinkled his eyebrow "So what is the first key?". Albert's cousin replied, "A pair of eyes"

Everyone in the room surprised at the same time "Human eyes"

He nodded, everyone began to feel the trip would be horrible. Asami is still calm. "Firstly, go to the Hanamizuki town, then we will discuss about it with each other."

Kyros nodded, Rinjin, Aiko and three of Kyros’s men are responsible for piloting the spaceship, Asami and Kyros, and others continued to study about the Hanamizuki town. Albert asked his cousin to send what he has found out about the key for him, then Albert ended the call

\------------------------------- (/^_^)/ ----------------------------------

Asami goes into his chamber and Akihito, in the chamber with two beds, Akihito lies on the bed on the left, Asami looks at Akihito and sighs 'I wish you were just sleeping'

After sitting there and watching the doctor and nurse take care of Akihito, he got up and went out. Going outside, Asami looked up at the starry sky, there was a voice saying, "Drink with me"

Asami saw Kyros sitting at the head of the ship, he went and sat down next to Kyros. He gave Asami a bottle of wine and a cup, Asami smelled the wine inside the bottle and raised his eyebrow. "Is this sake? I thought that in this age there was no sake"

Kyros smirked, "This is the wine I made myself, drink it, I don't put poison into it"

Asami took a sip of it "Not bad"

Kyros didn't say anything, he continued to watch the stars and drink, about 5 minutes later Kyros said "Akihito already told you everything, right?"

Asami nods "I will try not to kill you during the trip"

Kyros jerked his eye " What a relief "

Then both continued to sit quietly and drinking. But Asami / Kyros thought " I'm watching the starry sky and drinking with my love rival. Oh well, try your best not to kill him "

Next Chapter 12: The mysterious boy

As Asami had just walked out of the pub, a boy grabbed the corner of his jacket. Asami looked down and saw a boy wearing a black blindfold. 

The boy smiles " Beware! Otherwise the eyes will be cut off ". And then the boy ran away and disappeared into the dark alley.


	12. The mysterious boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In episode 11 I made a mistake between the name of Takato and Takeshi, and I edited it. Takato is the one going with Asami, ^^ sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoy chapter 12

While Asami was on his way to Hanamizuki town, Mikhail and the others went to Valdis forest, after a while checking around the three-headed beast territory, Mikhail said, " It was because of my imagination, or the animals actually act strange today"

"Yep, it seems to be true, even if they are afraid of humans, but normally they don't act like today. It seems that something has made them panic " Takeshi said

Mikhail looked at Carine "Use your ability to see what happened here"

Carine nodded, her eyes turn from brown to gray, Carine stood still for 5 minutes then she suddenly "Ahh ... my eyes"

She closed her eyes and she staggered as if she was about to fall, but Takeshi caught Carine in time, and Mikhail quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

Carine opened her eyes slightly, and she said, "My eyes are still aching, but I will be fine."

"What did you see?" Mikhail said

Carine replied, " There were two people in military uniform and wearing a mask talking to a man in a white vest, when I tried to see the man's face, my eyes suddenly became painful, it seemed that someone has deliberately blocked my ability "

Mikhail touched his chin. "Wearing a military uniform, the academy's teacher ?!?"

One of the team members said to Mikhail, "It's possible that outsiders have disguised themselves to enter the contest area and attacked the students and teachers."

Mikhail nodded. "Did all the students and teachers return to the academy?"

The soldier said, "There are still some in the hospital."

Mikhail said, " We split into two groups, one going to the hospital, one going to the academy, Carine, when you arrive you should remember to check your eyes "

\------------------------------------ (/^.^)/ -------------------------------------

Although today is Saturday but Ryan still go to class, this afternoon he has specialized class. That is the class taught majors that students want to learn, students of each years will practice and learn together. 

They will be taking normal classes in the morning and taking the specialized classes on three days of the week at 4pm. Days are selected and registered by the students, as there are several elective subjects, so in order not to coincide with other subjects, students must schedule their own timetable.

Specialized classes: Gundam Technology and Preservation, Armed Software Systems, Gundam Controls, Commander, Spacecraft Engineering and Software, Research on Mutant Animals and Geology. Ryan chose Research on Mutant Animals and Geology and Akihito chose that too. In this class they both made friends with Kou.

The class will start within 25 minutes, feeling a little hungry so Ryan went to the small supermarket in the academy to buy something to eat, Kou also went there "Hi, Ryan"

Ryan looked at Kou, "Your wound, is it get better?" Kou said happily "It's less painful, do you know anything about Akihito's condition?"

Ryan shook his head "No, I'm worried about him"

Together they went inside, Kou said "Let's find someone to ask", Ryan looked at Kou "Okay, but who are we going to ask?"

While Kou picked a sweet bread "Hime", Ryan was also picking a sweet bread, turns to look at Kou "How?"

"We and Hime have class of care and treatment for mutant animals on Wednesday" Kou said

Ryan and Kou decided, on Wednesday, they would ask Hime about Akihito. Meanwhile Mikhail was sitting in the principal's office. He asked a bit about the situation of the teachers in the academy, the principal said, "Almost all the teachers have returned to the academy, except Feilong, Kirishima, Suoh, Anne, Malie are still in hospital". 

"I need the list of teachers who participated in the first round of the competition " Mikhail said.

The headmaster nodded. "Okay, I'll send you an email." Mikhail read his mail address for him. Mikhail asked, "What about the second round of the competition"

He responded, "Even though there was such an accident during the competition, but other academies will participate in the second round, so it won't be canceled, it will be rescheduled. "

After receiving the mail, Mikhail asked, "On that day, did any teacher behave differently?"

The headmaster thought for a moment and said, " No, there were some teachers who asked for a break that afternoon because they didn't take part in the first round. Others came to the monitoring room "

Mikhail thanked the principal for taking the time, after he left the principal's room, he went to the team spacecraft, Takeshi and two others returned to the spacecraft. After they talked with the students who returned to the academy after treatment. Mikhail looked at Takeshi "What did they say?"

Takeshi said "They all said they were fighting with animals or just walking around the forest. And the first person they saw was Akihito, followed by a crowd running and a three-headed beast chasing after them, and then they ran"  
Mikhail jerked his eye " Great, now that first runner was taken to where only god knows by Asami"

Takeshi and the other two only silent and shrugged their shoulders, Mikhail said "We go back to the base"

After returning to base, Mikhail gave the teacher list to Takeshi to check their background. Mikhail goes back to his office, and continues to solve some other papers.

\----------------------------------- (~O.o)~ ---------------------------------

The Hanamizuki town is a seaside town. The place has a lot of beautiful scenery which attracts the most tourists of Area one. Asami had booked a small villa in the beach resort and it's not too far from the center.

At 11am on Sunday they arrived, their spaceship parked in the resort's parking lot and Kyros created a barrier around it. The villa that Asami booked has 5 single rooms, 5 double rooms. Asami and Kyros let their men rest, the next day they will start investigating the town and searching for the first key. 

That night when Asami was sleeping, there was someone standing by the bed. That person is Akihito, more precisely his soul. Akihito felt confused as he saw himself lying on the bed near the wall. There was a voice that said, "This is just a phenomenon of soul leaving the body when you are in a coma."

Akihito turned around and saw Vasileios standing there, Akihito after a moment looking at Vasileios. "How can my body heal?"

Vasileios calmly "Axel saves you, but the cost is that you have become his possession. "

Akihito surprised "Axel ... the dragon?!?! "

Vasileios nodded, and Akihito was still surprised. "But how?"

"Axel can turn into a human, he went to the hospital to save you," Vasileios said

Akihito asked, "So why am I still in a coma?"

Vasileios shook his head. "I don't know the reason either, but Axel said that you can wake up or not depending on Asami and Kyros."

The next morning, Asami went down to the kitchen, he saw Kyros eating breakfast while he was reading something on the touch screen. Asami went to cook, after eating, Asami said, "How did you get to know Axel?"

Kyros looked up at Asami. "Why are you asking that?"

Asami calmly "Axel certainly won't give a stranger the white book"

"I have signed the covenant with Axel, you also seem calm and believe that the dragon exists in this world," Kyros said.

Asami took a cup of coffee and said, "My soul is from the past to the future, so the dragon does exist is not strange"

Asami asked, "What are you reading?"

Kyros responds, "Some bizarre rituals, but only general writings, not specific"

Asami silent and drink coffee "Want to go out with me"

Kyros was surprised, Asami leaning against the chair, Akihito standing next to Asami was also surprised to turn to look at him. Asami calmly "We will go to the library"

Kyros said "Huh ... Why?"

Asami still emotionless "Just go and you will know"

\----------------------------------- (|||=.=) ------------------------------------

After arriving at the library, Akihito noticed there is a boy wearing a cloak, so he could not see clearly the boy's face and the boy standing next to the library door. Akihito thought, 'The boy looks so weird, but no one seems to notice him'

Asami walked up to the librarian and said, "I need to go to S13 room"

The librarian raised his face and said, "Sorry, but it is ...." He did not finish the sentence when he saw Asami he was very surprised "General Asami!!! "

Asami still emotionless "I know it's a restricted area, but this is a security issue of the Area, are you going to stop me?"

The librarian shook his head and took the key card, as he stood up to guide Asami and Kyros, both Kyros and Akihito stood still for 5 seconds looking at Asami. (=_=)

After Asami and Kyros entered the room, Asami turned to look at the librarian, "Give me the key card and let us stay here alone."

The librarian gives it to Asami and goes out, after the door closes, Kyros looks at Asami. "Seriously, security issue of the Area"

Asami shrugged. "In that way, he would not dare to ask me the reason, if he asks, I just say it is a top secret."

Kyros and Akihito just stood there staring at Asami again (|||=_=). Kyros asked "So why are we here?"

Asami went to stand in front of the bookshelf, while he is looking for some book "If you want to find strange things or rituals that are related to the eyes, in here there are some ancient books about it"  
Kyros remembered 'Ehh, that's right. This is one of the oldest libraries in Area One'

Asami took a photo album from the bookcase, and walked back to the table in the middle of the room and sat down, he began to read it. Kyros was also picking up some books and taking them off the shelf, he went to sit opposite Asami. Both read in silence, the photo album that Asami was reading, the inside it there were articles from newspapers, or handwritten documents. When Kyros raised his face, and saw the contents of the article "I know about those kidnappings"

Asami looked at Kyros "Tell me about it"

"As you know my soul also comes from the past, when my soul entered this body, it was a 10-year-old kid, around that time many kidnappings occurred. Most of the victims were children between the ages of 10 and 15, it was a crisis, the schools were closed, parents didn't allow their children to leave home. Those kidnapped children, there are so many children still no news until now. Some were found dead after three days, and their eyes were cut off. I think the perpetrator may be a doctor or somebody who has experience in medicine, because the eyes of the victims were cut off in a professional way " Kyros recalls his childhood.

Kyros asked, "Why do you mind about this, it's been over 25 years?"

Asami answered as he continued reading "Because of work"

Then they continued silently to read, Akihito was bored, so he came closer to Asami, he blew into Asami's ear. He felt his left ear tickle and cold air around him. Asami raised his face and looked around the room. Kyros asked "What's wrong?"

At this moment Akihito moves the chair next to Kyros, he looks at the chair and looks at Asami. He shrugged and looked at Kyros. Akihito tried to move the chair next to Asami near him, but Asami pushed it away. Both were calm, but both the book and the album suddenly flipped through each sheet.

Vasileios looked at Akihito "Do you do that?"

Akihito shook his head and he saw the boy he had seen before, the boy was standing in middle of the room, it seemed Kyros and Asami didn't see him. The boy raised his face looking straight at Akihito.

Now that he saw the boy wearing a black blindfold. The boy laughed, Akihito can see his sharp teeth. And then he disappeared. Akihito heard Asami say, "There is a case that is not kidnapped, but the victim's eyes are cut off." 

Kyros says "What the case is"

Asami said, " A 12-year-old boy had disappeared from the hospital after eyes transplant, the bandage had not removed. Three days later the boy's body was found, when the bandage was removed, and his eyes were cut off "

Asami looked at Kyros "Does that page have anything special?"

"A ritual summoning the soul of a queen of an ancient tribe, they need to create a perfect body for that soul to enter," Kyros said.

Asami thought for a moment and said, "The keys are human organs, so they just go through the marked places to collect all the parts."

"They seem to love the queen very much. They are looking for ways to create a new body for her. Because her body was torn to pieces by a dragon, guess what was the name of the dragon " Kyros said

Asami raised an eyebrow "Axel"

Kyou smirked "Bingo"

Akihito was surprised and turned to look at Vasileios. "It was not that I couldn't wake up, but it was because Axel didn't want me to wake up, he wanted Asami and Kyros to stop the tribe."

Asami said, "If the queen is alive again"

Kyros said, "Surely she will take revenge."

Asami coldly said, "He wants us to deal with this for him, that's a long time ago. But kidnappings only happened 25 years ago .... "

Asami was not finished talking, Kyros said "The tribe has not given up, and they live among us like normal human"

\--------------------------------- (/O.o)/ -------------------------------------

Asami and Kyros return to the villa, and they are gathering everyone in the living room. Kyros tells the others about what he and Asami have found.

"Just like what my cousin had researched. But previously, they had finished the replacement body, but Axel's followers destroyed it on Axel's orders." Albert said

Rinjin asked, "So the eyes in the wooden box that the man bought, whose eyes?"

Asami now speaks "Maybe the eyes of a new experiment"

One of Kyros men "But why do they have to create new body, why they didn't reconstruct the old body of the queen"

Asami says, "After Axel tearing her apart, he burned everything up."

Everybody thinks, 'What did the queen do to make this dragon was like that?' Akihito looked at Vasileios "What did she do, that made Axel hate her so much?"

Vasileios was silent for a moment and said "Jealousy "

Akihito rolled his eyes "Don't tell me that because she likes you, so Axel ..."

Vasileios silently looked away, Akihito's eye jerked 'Seriously'

Asami tells Rinjin to investigate the family of disappeared boy in the hospital, only his family is living in this town. At the time, Shou said "You all should see this news"

Shou puts the touch screen on the table and he press the 4D image button up. The news of many places like the pub, the restaurant, the fair last night had a series of strange happenings, when many people hugged their faces and screamed in pain, and then a lot of blood flowed out from their eyes and two minute later, the eyes were gone

Kyros said, "They've found new ways to steal other people's eyes."

Asami stood up and said, "We should split up and go to those places to investigate the scene."

Suddenly one of Kyros' men after looking at the touch screen, they are tracking the location of the man who bought the wooden box "Boss, found the man"

Kyros looked at Asami "You go to the scene, I'll bring the man here"

Asami goes with Takato, Rinjin goes with Shou, Aiko goes with Albert. Asami and Takato go to a restaurant, Asami is talking to the manager. He asked, " Yesterday, before the guests act strangely, is there something strange happened or not."

The manager shook his head. "No, it's normal, because the restaurant is open only in the evening, so the afternoon only the cleaning staff in this room, the chef is preparing the ingredients in the kitchen."

After Takato looked around the scene, he walked over and told Asami, "There's something you should see"

Asami follows Takato to the corner of the room, Takato touches the wall, a minute later, the wall seems to heat up and a small magic circle appears on the wall, Asami says "Someone drew it and hid it."

"I've never seen anything like this," Takato said. Asami nodded, "Me too"

Asami said, "We should go to the other place to see if it's like this". Takato nodded, both went to a pub and on the wall in the corner also painted a magic circle. The staff and the pub are normal, just like the restaurant earlier.

As Asami had just walked out of the pub, a boy grabbed the corner of his jacket. Asami looked down and saw a boy wearing a black blindfold. The boy smiles " Beware! Otherwise the eyes will be cut off ". And then the boy ran away and disappeared into the dark alley.

Akihito feels that the town is strange when there are so many boys wearing black blindfold, Vasileios says, "That boy was human, and the boy you saw in the library wasn't "

Akihito turned to Vasileios. "Don't tell me that he's a ghost." Vasileios calmly nodded. Akihito is not afraid of such supernatural things because he has never seen them before. But now ...

Next Chapter 13: The Wooden House in the Sakura garden


	13. The Wooden House in the Sakura garden

As Asami was standing in front of the pub, two men in police uniform came forward, the middle-aged man said, "It's an honor to meet you, I'm the sheriff."

Asami greets him and he asks, "What do the victims have in common?"

The sheriff shook his head. "They all have nothing in common, it seems the victims are just randomly selected. Have you found out anything?"

Asami said "So far, nothing new, I will contact you later"

Takato walks out from the pub, Asami leaves with him. The young policeman standing next to the sheriff said, "Although the base has announced that they will send someone here, but it is unexpected that General Asami will personally come"  
The sheriff's face seemed wary. " Yes, it was unexpected."

At this time in the car, Asami asked Takato "Deleted yet" 

Takato answered, " All done, sir"

Asami said, "Tell Rinjin to keep an eye on them, they should not know too much about this."

Takato answered "Yes, sir"

Asami looked out of the car window, he frowned at the thought, Akihito sitting next to him, he gently rubbed Asami eyebrows. Asami was surprised when he felt someone rubbed his eyebrows. Asami whispered, "Akihito" he smiled slightly " It must be my imagination."

Akihito leaned his head against Asami's shoulder, while he leaned against the chair and closed his eyes for a short rest.

 

\-------------------------------- (~^.^)~ --------------------------------

 

At the spacecraft in the parking lot of the resort, Kyros sat comfortably on the sofa and looked at the man sitting opposite "No need to be afraid, I just want to ask you something"

The man says, "What do you want to ask?"

"The first key, where is it?" Kyros calmly looked at the man

He was trembling when he heard Kyros talk about it, Kyros looked at him scared. "Say it, don't be afraid, I'll make sure you're safe."

He smiles sadly "No one can protect me from it"

Kyros raised his eyebrow "It?!?! "

He hugged his head and said, "I'm just an antique collector and historian, but this time I took something that should not have been taken, it would not let me live"

He was silent for a moment, then said, "You ask about the first key, then you know the story about the queen of the ancient tribe "

Kyros nodded, the man continued. "It was the first successful experiment."

Kyros calmly "Isn't that experiment destroyed?"

The man shook his head. "It... arghh ..."

When he was talking, suddenly he fell on the floor, he hugged his chest, Kyros stood up and wanted to get closer, suddenly on the man's chest appeared a symbol and then his body burned. Kyros' men hurriedly dragged him behind them, one of them using the ability to create water to extinguish the fire, but it was too late.

The man was burnt to ashes, Kyros calmly "Clean up"

Kyros copied the video from the security camera in the spacecraft into his contact bracelet, and then he went out. That night, Asami and the others watch the video, Asami looked at Kyros "Do you know what that symbol is?"

Kyros shook his head, then said, "I have a thought, but it sounds crazy."

Asami leaned back against the sofa, "What is that?"

Kyros looked at Asami and the others "Do you believe in the black magic?"

Asami raised his eyebrows. "If it was before, I would assume you are crazy. But now I think anything can happen. "

Rinjin said, "Why do you think that's a black magic?"

Kyros said " Previously I had sponsored and participated in an excavation, we found some stone plates craved inscriptions and symbols "

Kyros pointed at the symbol's 4D image, "This symbol means fire, it often appears when someone is punished by burning alive."

Asami said, "You seem to study a lot about antiques and ancient language"

Kyros replied "Everyone needs a hobby"

Shou thought for a moment and said, "So the first experiment killed that man?"

Albert sat next to Shou, saying, "It might be that someone knows that it has not been destroyed yet, and he doesn't want anyone to know about it."

Asami turns to look at Rinjin "And what about the missing boy's family, have you found out any information?"

Rinjin replied, " They're not currently in the town. Neighbors don't know where they went. "

Asami raised an eyebrow "That could not be coincidental"

Kyros calmly said, "Maybe they know something, so they run away, or something happened to them."

Asami looked at the clock. "It's late, we should take a break, tomorrow we'll continue to investigate."

Everyone agrees and returns to their room, as Asami goes to his room and sees the doctor and nurse come out. He asked, "Is Akihito okay?"

The doctor turned to look at Asami " He is okay"

Asami nodded, "Thanks for taking care of him."

The doctor smiled slightly "No problem"

Asami goes to the bathroom, when Akihito sees himself lying on the bed, he sighs. When he looked up, he saw Vasileios was standing outside the balcony, he seemed to be upset. Akihito comes out and stands next to Vasileios "Are you okay?"

Vasileios is still staring at the starry sky "I'm fine"

Akihito wondered, "If Axel gave Kyros the white book, wanting him to stop the tribe, then why would you give the black book to Asami?"

Vasileios turns to look at Akihito. "To save your life, there is a place called the source of life, and that place is where Axel lives. It is also called the first house of Axel "

Akihito asked, "Is something in that place that can save my life?"

Vasileios nodded. "All the water source in that place has the capacity to revive and give life to all things."

Akihito asked, "Why is it called the first house of Axel"

"A long time ago, when I was living with my family and my tribe, I used to hear from my grandfather about a great dragon always looking for where he belonged, since he was born. Until he grew up, he was always alone. He wandered around, one day he found a place to stay. He began to create a land filled with miracles. He called it his first home. And that was once my home." Vasileios recalled

Akihito said, "What about the queen?"

"Before there were some tribes living on this planet, me and that queen met when she was still a princess, at that time I was 18 years old. I was the nephew of the tribal chief. My tribe has no king or queen like the others. She stayed in our place for some time, and then we had feelings for each other, but one time she accidentally walked into the forbidden land. I saved her, but I did not know that Axel had kept an eye on me. As I have told you, he hates those who make mistakes, but instead of punishing me, he made me become his own slave. My freedom lies in his hands, the time passes when the princess has become queen. Me and her secretly contacted each other, we thought of ways to save me from Axel. But in the end, well you know the outcome of that. " Vasileios said

Akihito thought for a moment and said, "Axel likes you?"

Vasileios lowered his head and said, "I don't know, for him may be I just one of his belongings."

Akihito still looks at Vasileios "What about you, do you like him?"

Vasileios was silent for a moment and then smiled. "I spent three thousand years asking myself that, I hate him, always reminding myself not to fall in love but maybe ..."

Akihito looked up at the sky "I understand your feelings, because I also once loved and hated one person at the same time"

Vasileios smirked "Who? Asami or Benvenuti "

Akihito laughs "Both of them are probably bastards, but they have great meaning in my life."

"At least you and I have something in common," Vasileios said

Akihito laughed, "Yeah, we fall in love with S guys"

Asami just came out of the bathroom and he suddenly sneezed, Asami thought 'someone is mentioning me ?!'

 

\-------------------------------- (/^_^)/ ---------------------------------

 

Asami walked over to Akihito's bed, he bent down to kiss Akihito's forehead "Good night"

10 minutes later, while Asami was sleeping, Akihito was next to him, he scratched his cheek and nose. Asami mumbles in sleep. "Akihito stops." He turned, Akihito smirked and hugged him from behind, he rubbed his face against Asami's back. He whispered, "I wish you could see me." Akihito also closed his eyes unconsciously.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Akihito dreamily heard someone talking "Don't sleep here"

Akihito opened his eyes and sat up. He saw a man standing in front of him, a man with dark hair and golden eyes, wearing a dark blue kimono. He smiled "Nice to meet you Akihito Takaba, I'm Hasu Asami, Asami's grandfather"

Akihito silently sat for more than a minute. "What?!?!, Asami's grandfather. You were the one who raised Asami, but you should be ... "

Hasu smiled "Should have died right?"

He turned and walked forward, and Akihito stood up to follow him. He knew Asami's grandfather because in the past Asami had shown Akihito his picture, and told him many stories about his grandfather.

Walking about 5 minutes, now in front of Akihito is a sakura garden with a small wooden house at the end of the garden. Inside the house, Hasu and Akihito sit at the tea table, Hasu pouring tea for him. Akihito still cannot believe his eyes, he is still staring at Hasu. Hasu smiled "What do you want to ask me?"

Akihito asked, "Where is this place, and why are you here, how am I here?"

Hasu take a sip of tea "This place is in between the reality and nothingness, I am here because the wish of someone does not want me to disappear, how you come here, I don't know. But it must have been fate. "

Akihito sat silly when he heard the answer, Hasu asked "What else do you want to ask?"

Akihito wondered, "Why did fate bring me here?"

Hasu calmly drank tea, as he put the cup down. "Oh, already here. So fast. "

Akihito asked, " Huh?!?! What has come, who has come?"

Hasu smiled "Go out and look"

Akihito curiously got up and went out, he opened his eyes wide when he saw Asami was watching the sakura garden, Akihito rushed towards him. "Ryuichi !!!" Asami heard the familiar voice calling out his name, he turned around. Akihito hugged him. Asami, after a moment of surprise, he hugged him tightly. 'Is this a dream?'

After a while, Akihito said, "There is a person you have to meet." He pulls Asami toward the house. But now there is no one inside, Asami asks "Who do you want me to meet?" Akihito replied, "Your grandfather"

Asami raised an eyebrow "But isn't he in Area 3?"

Akihito shook his head. "No, the one who raised you, Hasu Asami"

Asami says "It can't be"

"Clearly, a few minutes earlier he was drinking tea with me. See, there are two tea cups on the table." Akihito pointed at the tea cups

Asami was silent for a moment and said, "Before we wonder about this, we need to think about why we are here, this is a dream or not. Apparently, you are in a coma "

As Akihito and Asami sat down at the tea table, Akihito suddenly said, "Can it be because of my ability."

Asami looked at Akihito " Your ability ?!"

Akihito talks about his ability for Asami to hear, then he continued, "When you are sleeping, I wish you could see me."

Asami said, "If it's really your ability, that proves your ability are very strong, you can bring both of us here. Speaking of which, where is this place"

Akihito told Asami what Hasu had told him. Asami thought for a moment, "You said when I was sleeping, you wished this. But you are in a coma "

Akihito replied, "While I was in a coma, my soul was separated from my body. And I always follow you "

Asami smirked "Like you are haunting me"

Akihito jerked his eye "Do you have any objections?"

Asami hugged Akihito's waist "No"

Asami kissed Akihito on the lips. When Akihito was no longer able to breathe, Asami let go of him. "Then it may be due to your wishes, so my soul came here while I was sleeping. Because, this place is in between the reality and nothingness "

Now, at the lake in the mountain, Hasu was watching the reflection image on the water surface, 'Ryu and Aki are really a lovey-dovey couple '. A man wearing a black kimono bent to hug him from behind, and he whispered, "Why are you sitting here watching those two cuddles together?"

" I want to give them private time " Hasu said

The man kissed Hasu's cheeks lightly. "I'm home"

Hasu smiles "Welcome home"

Next Chapter 14: The impostors


	14. The impostors

Akihito looked up at Asami. "I feel this investigation is getting harder and harder to understand," Asami nodded.

Akihito said " When you and Kyros were in the library, a boy appeared in the room when the pages of the book automatically flipped, Vasileios told me that he is a ghost, why he wanted you and Kyros to know about the story. The boy that you met outside the pub is a human, why is he warning you? The first experiment was supposed to have been destroyed, but the man who bought the first key knew that it had not been destroyed, so he was killed, but who killed him. The missing boy and his family has anything to do with this. Those who were killed in the restaurant and elsewhere, there was a coincidence, or they knew something, so they were killed. "

Asami stroked Akihito's cheeks. " Are these things are related to each other? and by whom, why is this happening again after 25 years or the perpetrator has to wait 25 years to continue doing this? "

Akihito leaned on Asami's shoulder. "Axel wants you and Kyros to stop the tribe. It's not that I can't wake up, but because he doesn't want me to wake up. "

Asami thought for a moment. "The ghost boy in the library, he might know something"

Akihito said, "I can go find him to ask"

Asami raised an eyebrow "You can talk to the ghost?"

Akihito smirked " You forgot that now I'm not really a human"

Asami asked, "How can you find that boy?" Akihito replied, "I'll ask Vasileios for help."

Somewhere else, Axel threw Vasileios up on the bed and he lay on top of Vasileios. "Don't be too close to Akihito Takaba"

Vasileios emotionless. "What if I keep doing that? ". Axel took a hand to hold Vasileios' neck " Do not challenge me "

Vasileios smirked " Unless I die "

Axel bends down to kiss Vasileios roughly, Vasileios tries to push Axel, but it's useless because Axel is much stronger than him. Axel let go of Vasileios, while he stroked Vasileios's cheeks. " If you continue to against me, I will turn you into a doll and put you in my pocket. "

Vasileios glanced at him, Axel leaned against the bed's head and dragged Vasileios to sit on his lap. Vasileios is still not talking to him, Axel smirks, then he kisses and bites up behind Vasileios' neck. One of his hands rubbed Vasileios's chest and his other hand went down.

Vasileios stopped Axel's hand, Axel whispered into his ear. "Be a good boy, if you listen to me, I'll get rid of the spell on Akihito."

Vasileios turned around, put his hands around Axel's neck "Remember what you just say"

Axel smirked "I will"

Vasileios bent down to kiss his lips, Axel put one hand into his shirt and caressed his back. Vasileios slowly took off Axel's shirt, kissing and licking Axel's neck, then down to his chest and then to his stomach, biting on Axel's abs. 

Vasileios take off Axel’s pants, then he pulls Axel's underwear down, Vasileios looked up at Axel, he looked at Vasileios and smirked, Vasileios bent down, then he licking and sucking Axel cock, Axel's hand flicked through Vasileios' hair and clutched his head.  
A moment later Axel slightly pushed Vasileios head "That's enough, turn around and sit on it"

Vasileios turn around and take his clothes off, when he sits down Axel thrust hard into him, just with one thrust it now deep inside Vasileios. He moaned satisfied, he moaned louder when Axel thrust more harder and faster. Vasileios can't think of anything else right now, all his mind now is just at Axel moving in and out inside him. After several thrust Axel come inside and Vasileios cumming on Axel's stomach. While Vasileios was still breathing heavily, Axel pushed the Vasileios forward to let he kneel, Axel lifted Vasileios's hips and started thrusting again. The room once again filled Vasileios's moan.

Now at the wooden house, Asami and Akihito are still talking while hugging each other as Asami looks at his hand. "Why do I feel my hands are gradually disappearing?"

Akihito left Asami's hug and looked at him. "Your body is slowly disappearing, it's probably time to wake up."

Asami nodded, "Then, see you later"

Akihito watched Asami disappear and sigh, suddenly the voice came from behind. "It's time for you to go back, hopefully you'll be out of coma in the near future"

Akihito turned around and saw Hasu standing behind and standing next to him was a man wearing a black kimono. But before Akihito could say anything, the scene in front of him became fuzzy, and once again he stood in the villa room. Asami went to the bathroom, Akihito sat down on the bed, he called out Vasileios's name, but he didn't respond to Akihito's call, he thought, "Why didn't he respond?"

After breakfast everyone goes to do the task they need to do, Asami and Takato will go to see the bodies of the victims, to see if there are strange symbols on the body. But when the car enters the city center, Asami tells Takato, "Let me get off here, you go to see the bodies and ask about the investigation"

Takato replies "Yes, Sir"

Asami go toward the tram station in front, Akihito wonders, "Asami wants to go somewhere? and why he doesn't tell Kyros and the others about the symbol he saw in the restaurant. "

At this moment, while Akihito was thinking, a voice came from beside him, "Did you call me earlier?"

Akihito was startled and turned to look, when he saw Vasileios, he said, "You shouldn't suddenly appear or disappeared. Seriously, you scared me to death "

Vasileios smiles "Sorry"

As Akihito followed Asami, Vasileios asked, "So what are you need me for?"

Akihito replied, "You need to help me find the ghost boy we met in the library, I have something to ask him"

Vasileios nodded. "It's not hard, but we have to wait until evening."

Akihito nodded, as Asami got on a tram, and Akihito rushed over to him. Vasileios just stood there and looked at them, suddenly a man hugged him from behind "Want to follow him"

Vasileios jerked his eyes. "Will you let me follow him?"

Axel smirked, "Come on, I'll go too." He pulled Vasileios on the tram.

Vasileios raised his eyebrows at Axel. Although early in the morning, the tram began to crowd. Asami was sitting in the second row, even though Akihito was sitting next to him. But he is a soul, so Asami looks like he is sitting alone, there is a young man who wants to sit next to Asami.

As Asami's cool gaze stared at him, the young man was scared and went down the next row. But Axel and Vasileios were sitting there, and Axel glared at him, though he did not see them, but the young man felt a cold spine, so he went down the row at the end of the tram.

But at the end of the tram, there was a man in a black jacket, he looked like a dangerous man, trying to sit away from the man. He thought, "Why does this tram seem so dangerous?"(T^T)

\------------------------------- (~>.<)~ --------------------------------

Feilong, Kirishima, Suoh, and two other teachers awoke from the coma, and Mikhail rushed to the hospital. Upon entering the room, he saw Feilong's parents and some of his colleagues talking to him. But when they turned around and saw Mikhail, they all smiled and walked out of the room. Feilong raised an eyebrow at Mikhail standing there looking at him "What's wrong?"

Mikhail smiled and went to sit beside the bed. "Do you still feel uncomfortable or hurt?"

Feilong shook his head. "The doctor has checked; my body is okay."

Mikhail looked at Feilong, he wanted to say something but didn't say. Feilong asked, "What do you want to ask me, you want to ask about the attack that happened in the Valdis forest right?"

Mikhail nodded, Feilong said "At that time, when the first round started, everything was fine. All 10 teachers participated in the first round. I, along with Kirishima, Kazumi, Anne, and Malie stayed at the protection area, to make sure the animals didn't go into the competition area. Five others entered the competition area to challenge students. There are three soldiers from the base who stayed with the five of us "

Mikhail asked, "Do you remember the names of the three soldiers from the base?"

Feilong nods "Eiji Hideo, Naoki Katsumi, Audrey Clifford"

Mikhail rolled his eyes. "Audrey Clifford, the Clifford clan! "

Feilong nodded and said, "They were standing on the guard, but after a while I turned to look at them, they were not there. At that moment there was a great source of power hit the ring and it also made me and four others knocked over. You know that I have the ability to hear and look at distant things, I have not completely lost my consciousness, although I didn't see, but I heard three people standing together talking in the territory of the three-head beast "

"What did they say?" Mikhail asked. Feilong silently recalled, then he pulled Mikhail closer and whispered into his ear. Mikhail widened his eyes at Feilong. "This isn't possible"

Feilong nodded. "I don't believe it too, but in the base, there is..."

Feilong immediately fell silent when he felt someone push the door, Mikhail immediately looked at the door. The headmaster of the academy came in, he smiled "I came to visit you, oh Colonel Arbatov is here too"

Mikhail greeted the principal and said, "But I have to go now"

Mikhail stood up and said goodbye to both and left the room. While Mikhail walked on the hospital's quiet corridor, he thought, ' Must be more careful '

Now inside another room, Kirishima was leaning against the head of the bed and looking out the window, suddenly he heard the door open, so he turned to look. Two people went into the room. Kirishima smiled "Tao, Yoh"

The boy wore a hooded jacket and wearing black blindfold, running up to sit on the bed. " Brother Kei ". Yoh came over and said, "Me and Tao are back from Hanamizuki"

Kirishima asked, "When did you come back?" Yoh replied " Yesterday, do you still feel pain or discomfort? "

Kirishima shook his head, Yoh asked " Do you feel hungry? "

Kirishima nods "A little bit"

Yoh rubbed Tao head "You stay here talking to brother Kei, I'll go to buy some food "

Yoh go out, Kirishima looked Tao " Did you have fun on the vacation? "

Tao nodded. " I've met General Asami. But something bad going to happen, so I warned him "

"You met General Asami in Hanamizuki town?" Kirishima was surprised, Tao nodded. "When I first came to the town, I saw many people die there."

Kirishima asked, "Because of your ability, you saw?"

Tao nodded, Kirishima asked, "Did you see anything else?"

Tao shook his head, then happily said, "When I stand with General Asami, I didn't see the images of people dying."

A second later, Tao said sadly, "But after coming back, I see those images again"

Kirishima smiled and rubbed his cheek. "It's going to be okay, don't worry"

Actually, in Kirishima's mind is worried for Tao 'A child has the ability to see the death and the longevity of another. This ability, if others know, he certainly can't live peacefully. Though wearing a blindfold, it did not seem to stop his eyes from seeing the bad things. This ability is a gift or a curse '

\------------------------------- (/>_<)/ ---------------------------------

At the academy, many students gathered before the 4D notice board in the academy's main hall. Ryan and Kou are also reading the announcement.

[ The second round will take place on July 4, 30xx.  
Form of Participation: Team - A team of 7 people (In the team must have: 2 Gundam Controls students, 2 Gundam Technology and Preservation students, 1 Commander student, 1 Research on Mutant Animals and Geology student)  
Type of Competition: Practical combat  
The students who have passed the first round have a week to find the members and have a week to practice.  
Teams A and B students who have participated in the first round can apply for the second round if they pass the physical and ability tests.]

After reading the announcement, Kou and Ryan leave the crowd. Kou said to Ryan, "No one would have asked me to join their team."

At this moment there is a voice from behind "I will"

Kou wrinkled his eyebrows and turned to look "Lorenzo, you again?"

Young man with brown hair and blue eyes laughs "Kou ahh~~, why are you talking like that to me?"

Kou said indifferently, "Then, how should I talk to you?"

Lorenzo was still smiling, he held Kou's shoulder, and said, "Be gentle and affectionate, because you and I… hmmm ..."

Lorenzo didn't finish, Kou used his hand to cover his mouth. Kou looked at Ryan "See you later". Kou grabbed Lorenzo's hand and pulled away. Ryan stood there looking at them 'Looks like they are a couple'  
Ryan sighed. " My friends have lover, only I'm alone. But if I have a lover, she must be a pretty girl '

Ryan probably didn't expect that the thought of finding a girlfriend would never come true. But instead he will have a husband in the near future (:]]])

\--------------------------------- (|||O.o) -----------------------------------

While still in the lunch break, Mikhail didn't return to the base. He went to the park, he went and sat in a hut at the park. A man in a white vest came and sat down next to him. "Hello, Mikhail."

Mikhail calmly greeted him. The man looked at Mikhail for a moment and said, "Your beloved Feilong, how much did he know."

Mikhail didn't answer right away, he calmly took the cup of coffee and drank "A little bit"

The man says, "Where is Asami?"

Mikhail smirked "Only God knows where he is"

The man looking at the lake " The impostors are staying at the base?"

Mikhail calmly "Maybe, how should I know. Their identity are always changing "

The man asked, "What about the marshal?"

Mikhail stood up "He is still as normal". Mikhail left, the man touched the ring on his thumb and continued to look toward the lake.

Next Chapter 15: Which side do you choose?

Everybody has a choice of their own  
The choice is right or wrong only they know  
Which side do you choose?  
Stay with me or confront me


	15. Which side do you choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has a choice of their own  
> The choice is right or wrong only they know  
> Which side do you choose?  
> Stay with me or confront me

After 3 stops, Asami finally got off the tram, walking about 10 minutes, Asami arrived at the market. Akihito thought 'Why did he come to the market'. From the time Asami was on the tram he knew someone was following him. He goes into the crowd, after 5 minutes Asami has disappeared from the man sight.

Asami walks around the market, then he goes into an alley. In the alley there is a pub that looks like it has existed for a long time. Asami sat at a table in the corner, later a man came in and he went to sit opposite Asami.

Asami calmly took the beer bottle to drink "Everything is okay? "

The man also asked the waiter to bring a bottle of beer, he drank the beer and said "goods have brought back to the island"

Asami nodded contentedly, "have they acted?"

The man shakes his head "It seems that this time, this still caused by them"

Asami was silent for a minute "Hmm, like 25 years ago"

The man said, "The impostors are at the base, and it looks like the leader of the tribe went to meet Colonel Arbatov."

Asami raised his eyebrows. "Oh, then how does Mikhail react? "

The man continued to drink beer. "He's still working as usual, maybe he has figured out the purpose of this incident."

Asami didn't say anything, only calmly drinking beer and he smirked "Of course he knows, but don't know he will choose which side"

The man raised his eyebrows "I thought you two are close friends"

Asami was silent for a few moments and said calmly, "This... even if we are close friends, must think carefully before acting, make a mistake, fear that even the Arbatov clan can't save him "

The man nodded, he stood up and left. Asami was still sitting there, he relaxed on the chair and continued to drink beer. Akihito looked at Asami and wondered, 'What are you planning to do, Ryuichi?'

Vasileios glanced at Axel. "You know what's going on?"

Axel just smirked and hugged Vasileios from behind. " Something that can't be stop"  


\----------------------------------- (|||+.+) ------------------------------------

At the villa, Kyros received a call, he accepted it, a 4D image of a black-haired man with two small horns on his forehead appears.

Kyros said "What's the matter?"

The man replied, "About the incident ..."

Kyros asked before he finished, "Are you guys the one who caused it?"

The man shakes his head. "No, we will never cause such great trouble."

Kyros leaned back in the chair. " Someone deliberately do this, to let the others be suspicious of us doing it. Be more careful, temporarily don't go to the orphanage, must solve the old experiment first "

The man nods, Kyros finishes the call. He turned to look at the assistant who was standing behind "Where are Asami's men and what are they doing?"

The man said, "One man went to the police station, the other two went to the missing boy's aunt's house, the other two with our two men looking for the wooden box the man had bought. " Kyros nodded and asked, "What about Asami?"

The assistant replied, " Don't know, our man has lost him in the market."

Kyros raised his eyebrows, his assistant scared and prepared to hear Kyros scolded. But he just relaxes in the chair. "If Asami is easy for others to follow, then that is strange."

Kyros was silent for a moment, then he said "As for the boy named Tao from the Higashi orphanage, call Fang to catch him. "

The assistant immediately phoned Fang, Kyros got up and went to his room. 'What are you going to do, Asami?'

After Asami leaves the pub, Asami calls Takato to pick him up, 10 minutes later Takato comes to pick him up. Takato said while controlling the F-car. "The victim’s body have no symbol at all, but they all came to the summer fair last week." Asami just looked out the car window and said "What's special about that fair"

"It's an annual fair, it's organized just to attract tourists," said Takato.

Asami thought for a moment and said, "Maybe the victims are not accidental, but they were targeted when they came to the summer fair. How long does it last? "

"It lasted three weeks," Takato said. Asami is still watching the scene outside the window "Then, tomorrow I will go there"

When Asami arrived at the villa, he saw Kyros watching the news, Asami watching the news on the tv, it was about this shocking case. Kyros turned to look at Asami. "Always in the process of investigating and not revealing much, your job is like that right? Always don't let others know too much."

Asami calmly "I can't confirm or deny"

Kyros raised his eyebrows "You always answer like that; don't you feel bored?"

Asami sat down on the sofa, he calmly drinks tea. Kyros just glanced at Asami, then continued to watch the news. After Rinjin, Albert, Aiko and Shou arrive at the villa, Asami talked about the summer fair to everyone. Kyros said, "So tomorrow I will go with you"

Asami nodded and stood up and went to his room, the others also leaving the living room. Finally, there was only Kyros in the living room, Kyros calmly drinking tea. "Akihito, I know you are here "

While Akihito wanted to follow Asami, he stopped when Kyros called him. Kyros leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes. "You don't want to answer me?"

Akihito walked to the sofa, he whispered "What are you planning, you know I won't forgive you if you harm Asami"

Kyros turned to look at Akihito, he looked back at Kyros and said, "You see me?"

Kyros smirked "Right"

Akihito and Kyros stared at each other, after a few seconds Akihito asked, "Is everything was caused by you?"

Kyros replied, "No, but it has a little relevance to me."

Akihito glanced at Kyros, then turned away. "You know, this time I won't be on your side, so I hope things won't be so bad that we have to kill each other."

Kyros look at Akihito leaving the living room "My dear Akihito, I can't guarantee it"

\----------------------------------- (~O.o)~ -----------------------------------

When Akihito enters the room, Asami and Rinjin and Albert are sitting at the tea table, they are discussing something. Rinjin said, "Are you sure that Arbatov won't be our enemy, anyway he is a mixed race?"

Albert nodded. "Even if the Arbatov family had raised him, we all know Arbatov's wife doesn't like the illegitimate child of her husband?"

Asami calmly said, "No matter how much he wants to revenge, he isn't foolish enough to make a new enemy when the old enemy is not yet resolved."

Rinjin said, "The case is apparently to slander the queen's tribe."

Asami touches his wedding ring. "I think this doesn't just want to slander that tribe, but also other tribes."

Albert looked at Asami, and said, "What about your little Takaba, not telling him?"

Asami calmly said " It not the time yet"

At the academy, Ryan and Kou are sitting in the classroom and They are thinking about going to the table where Ayame is sitting, to ask about Akihito's condition, after 5 minutes Ryan and Kou go to talk with her. Ryan said, "Hime, can I ask you something?"

Ayame was reading a book when she heard someone talking to her, she looked up and said coldly "Want to ask what?"

"Me and Kou want to ask about Akihito's condition" Ryan said. Ayame was silent for a few seconds and said, "I don't know, but I'm sure he's okay because he's with my brother."

When Ayame continued reading, a male student came forward and said, "Hime joins my team."

Ayame felt annoyed, when being disturbed again while reading. So, she refused "No"

He still patiently said "We have known each other for a long time, just help me this time"

Ryan and Kou quietly returned to their seats, Ayame calmly said "I have teamed up with others " 

He asked, "Who?"

Ayame looked at Ryan and Kou "the two of them"

At this point the whole class looked at Ryan and Kou, both of whom were taking out the book and they dropped the book when they heard it.

They both thought, 'What's going on, why it has to be me, tomorrow all the male students in the academy will beat me up?'

"They are my teammates so do not beat them" she continued.

After the class ended, on the way to the academy's bus stop, Ryan and Kou are seen by many students with angry eyes and jealousy. They met Ayame sitting there, Kou asked, "Hime, you really want us to be your teammates, why did you choose us?"

Ayame looked at both. "To let others not invite me into their team, they just want me to help them win."

Ryan said, "But the two of us are not as strong as them, we will make you lose the competition."

Ayame calmly "No problem "

Next Chapter 16: The truth

Sometimes the truth, frightens us  
Sometimes the truth, make our faith collapses  
Sometimes the truth, get us painful memories


	16. The truth (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth, frightens us  
> Sometimes the truth, make our faith collapses  
> Sometimes the truth, get us painful memories

Akihito is constantly thinking about what Asami has said to his subordinate, there is a voice that says "Akihito, do you still want to ask the ghost boy?"

Akihito is now awake from his thoughts, turning to look at Vasileios "Of course I want to"

Vasileios said, "Then we go to a deserted place to summon him."

Akihito nodded and followed Vasileios, as they went to an empty land. Vasileios suddenly touched Akihito body, feeling his body warming, then Vasileios gave Akihito a tree branch. Akihito suddenly realizes that he can hold thing, Vasileios says, "I helped you to create a temporary body, after completing the ritual, you will return to normal. " Akihito nods, and Vasileios instructs Akihito to use a tree branch to draw a magic circle on the ground. Vasileios looked at Akihito. "You walk into that circle, careful not to step on the symbol"

He followed Vasileios's words, and Akihito repeated the words that Vasileios wanted him to say. Then, Akihito realizes that everything is completely quiet. A cold wind blew through, and then Akihito saw the ghost boy in the library standing in the magic circle with him. He glanced at Akihito and then he looked at Vasileios, he smirked "Very nice to meet you, Lord Marcellus"

He turned to Akihito. "What do you want to ask me?"

Akihito replied, "I want to ask you about the queen and her tribe."

The boy was silent for five minutes, then said, "If I tell you, can you help me?"

Akihito thought for a moment, then asked, "What do you want me to do for you?"

He looked at Akihito for a moment and said, " I want to move on to the next life"

Akihito quickly nodded. The boy smiled "I will tell you the dark and scary truth of that tribe and the humanity" 

"First of all, I want to ask you if you believe in that the tribe wanting to reincarnate the queen because they love her." The ghost boy asked Akihito

Akihito shook his head "Not really"

The boy smirked, "You're not too naive." He continued, "In fact, they wanted to reincarnate the queen, because they wanted to use her as a weapon for the war. About 100 years after the death of the queen, at that time humanity arrived in Hope. In the beginning, both mankind and the tribes were afraid and avoiding each other, but about three years later they began to learn how to live in harmony. "

Akihito wondered, "If they live in harmony then why is there war"

The boy smirked "You must know that people have greed"

" They want to take over Hope " Akihito said in surprise. He nodded. "But because humans are not as special as the tribes who have long lived in Hope, they have researched a drug that can transform the human body, make them faster, stronger, smarter, and to make them have special ability"

Akihito was silent for five seconds and asked, "Is that medicine called T.H.B 1520, right?"

The boy nods, Akihito now feels his body getting cold. 'That's the medicine that was studied by Kyros's Hades organization.' 

"What happened at that time " Akihito asked

The boy replied " Actually, the food on Hope was normal even though its form was a bit special, but it didn't contain the substance that could change the human body. The governments had pumped a substance they had researched into food, the amount of pumping wasn't so much, so that you guys didn't feel anything, but after a while it changed the human body. "

Akihito was shocked to hear what the ghost boy said, he said " The government had us drugged "

He said, "When humanity became more frightening, the tribesmen had together discussed about the revive of those who possessed great powers like the Queen to serve the war, of course, many people of the tribes oppose it. So, the tribe had to set up a story of how much their feelings for the Queen were, so much so that they wanted to revive her, and in other tribes, of course, wanted to revive the heroes or their ancestors to serve the war "

"How about you, how do you know such things," Akihito asked

At this moment, Axel who standing next to Vasieios, said, "Because he's also their victim."

Both Akihito and Vasileios turned to look at Axel, calmly saying, "They want to create a perfect body, so they have to find the best body parts."

Axel emotionless look at the boy "Your eyes are the eyes of heaven, right?"

Vasileios was amazed at the boy, "It really exist?"

Akihito wonders, "What is it?"

"My eyes can see everything in the world, even to see Hope's future." The ghost boy replied sadly.

Axel calmly said, "That was a scary gift from heaven."

"What did they do to you?" Akihito looked at the ghost boy

He replied, "My family is very poor, the tribal chief and his men came to my house to buy me, because my family also has 2 sisters and 3 brothers. So, my parents happily sold me to the tribal chief "

The boy continued, "On the way they took me to a secret lab somewhere, I escaped from them."

Akihito wonders, "How did you do that?"

"I created an accident, they were all badly injured. Taking that chance, I ran away. "He replied

Akihito asked, "How can you make an accident?"

He smirks. "Akihito, I think you know that special ability as well."

Akihito thought for a moment then he said "You can also turn your thoughts into reality"

He nodded. "One day before they came to my house, I discovered my second ability. That was after I suffered a severe illness, but I didn't tell anyone about that ability. "

"After you escaped from them, where did you go?" Akihito asked

The ghost boy said, "I was found by a secret organization of humanity, the organization is called Hades."

At that time there was a big wind blowing through. It not only made Akihito's body feel cold, it seemed to make him feel his heart was cold too. He continued, "At first they didn't know anything about my special abilities, they just seemed like they wanted to bring orphans and homeless people to somewhere."

Akihito standing blankly 'Still no different than before, even though this is the future, but the organization still exists'

The ghost boy continued "The head of that organization was Cyrus Benvenuti, after he married Lady Sergio. They had a twin called Kyros and Kyril "

Akihito rolled his eyes as he listened to what the boy said, a few seconds later he said, "Kyros son of Cyrus, that's Kyros you know."

Akihito tried to keep calm. "But this has happened a long time ago, and Kyros is still ..."

The boy continued, "Still young, because he is immortal, don't believe what he tells you, it's just a part of the truth."

Next Chapter 17: The truth (part 2)  
Nothing is accidental. All because of fate


End file.
